


【CA/好兆头/少年au连载】天使在苹果树下注视我

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: ·少年AU／年龄设定16～17岁／一个关于苹果树的故事·叛逆毒舌没安全感Crowley x 乖孩子好脾气Aziraphale，背景纯为剧情服务·预计全文8w～10w字，周更／半周更，有需求时会请假，下一更1121/1129不一定·“我爱你至可同赴末日，但惯牵你手仍要先脸红数次”
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Kudos: 8





	1. 第一颗苹果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小镇少年Aziraphale一直过着平静而平淡的生活，而这样的生活在某一天被搬来的邻家“偷苹果”少年Crowley打破了。

“你到底有多喜欢我？”

好吧，这个问题被从古至今的小情人们问过不知多少次，但每次被亚茨拉斐尔问出时，克劳利总要等个三四秒钟才回答：不过可以理解，从17岁第一次牵手到今天，克劳利至少回应过这问题4396次。就连提问的亚茨拉斐尔本人也知这个问题早有确切的答案，它不是哪行文字可以概括的，它活在那些年的飞车、斜阳、眼泪、汗水和无穷的意象之中。

但亚茨拉斐尔还是会固执而不厌其烦地问着，而后放纵克劳利凝视他那双碧蓝如海的眼，并不在意他如何回答——亚茨拉斐尔只是享受那种凝视，也一并享受着每次望着他时克劳利看似波澜不惊、却微微红了耳根的模样。

这已经足够。并不是每一个春天的花开都能够在秋天收获果实的，二十七岁的亚茨拉斐尔回头看自己十七岁时候的那个三月，偶尔也会庆幸在他尚未知觉的时候，命运将种子替他植下，而后他遇到了克劳利。他们误打误撞将泪水当作雨水浇灌、将承诺当作阳光播撒，最后才有那一棵参天的苹果树，供他们去乘凉、避雨、做一些傻乎乎的没有意义的事情：比如每天快活地问几遍“你有多喜欢我”。

爱太庞大了，需要些没意义的梦呓来填满它才不算白来一场。

在那4396个答案里，亚茨拉斐尔最喜欢的回答是“像苹果树一样喜欢你”，这并不是第一个关于他们关系的答案，但很有可能是最贴切那个：因为故事就是在一棵苹果树下开始的。

这仿佛在遥遥呼应着什么，人类在六千年前以好奇为代价，换来一颗苹果和说不尽苦楚甘甜的上下跋涉；亚茨拉斐尔在十七岁时也以好奇为代价，换来这许多光阴中长长久久地被一双炽热的眼睛注视着。

没什么标准答案关于舍不舍得，只有冷暖自知的值不值得。

城镇并不大，悠闲的时光一蹴而逝，亚茨拉斐尔就在那颗苹果树下学语、认字、学骑单车、借着日头读王尔德、莎士比亚或是荷马史诗，眨眼间长成一个脸蛋如油画天使般的少年人。

这凡人天使脸未褪去稚嫩，白皙双颊泛着红润，唇峰上翘双眼明亮，浅金近霜色的卷发垂在额上，圣洁沉静而纯粹——少年的眼神好奇而饱满，足够震荡任何渴望安抚的心灵。

他家门前有一棵苹果树，很多年了，大概要比亚茨拉斐尔年长许多，会按时节开出白色的碎花、长出或绿或红的果子。时常有邻家幼童趁果子尚未成熟时偷翻过篱笆去摘一两个，洗也不洗擦擦就往嘴里送，而后酸涩得面庞都褶皱起来了。每当此时被亚茨拉斐尔看见，他便会摸摸这些孩子们的头，扯一张餐巾纸来擦擦他们沾满果汁的嘴边，而后等苹果熟透了之后摘好送给邻居们，脸上也挂着幼童般舒展的笑。

人断断没有理由能讨厌这样的亚茨拉斐尔，但是一般感情的开始往往不需要理由，就像随手摘下一个苹果那样，啪嗒一声蒂落已经足够。

亚茨拉斐尔17岁那年的夏末，他的苹果树迎来了一位年纪比较大的“偷果贼”——彼时他正在享受自己的周末假期，坐在茂密的灌木丛后，捧着一本泰戈尔在读。他长势蓬勃的卷发最近刚去剪过一次，如今像刚修过的羊毛一般柔顺服帖。白衬衫扣子被扣到了最后一颗，正午的阳光之下，亚茨拉斐尔依旧时不时看一看手表：即使手机发达的年代，他还是习惯戴那一只父亲送给他的手表。

苹果树旁有窸窣的声音：又是哪个孩子来摘苹果吃了。亚茨拉斐尔站起身来正好松松筋骨，不防这次看到的却不是小孩子，而是一个比他还高一点，穿着黑印花短袖破洞牛仔裤的红发......少年？在亚茨拉斐尔的认知里，大抵只有年轻人会将头发染成这样出格的色彩。

后来亚茨拉斐尔才晓得，年轻人的确是年轻人，这红头发可不是什么叛逆的宣言，只不过是天生的红如焰火般盘伏在头顶而已。

这名叫安东尼·A·克劳利、习惯被人称作克劳利的少年天生一头红发，正如有些生命诞生已被灌注了野火、酒精和黑曜石的灵魂。或许人之初性善恶都也是注定的——亚茨拉斐尔回去斟酌了许久诌出这一套理论，换得那浑身烈意的少年一哂，犬牙都颤动着细碎的灵光。

当然那也是后来的事了，此时该摇滚少年正顶着大号墨镜和一头微长、烫了向后梳起的红发在苹果树下站着，手中还拿着个咬了一口的涩苹果，呲牙咧嘴，神情别扭的很。

“很抱歉，但是，嗯.....它还没有熟透。”亚茨拉斐尔望着来人的眼真情实感，手指指苹果后又习惯性认真地攥在身前“熟透了的话，它会更好吃一些。”

“唔......”少年抛着苹果在手里，似乎苹果的酸涩劲已经过了，他撅了嘴唇认真在考虑亚茨拉斐尔的建议，“但是二鸟在林中毕竟不如一鸟在手——你家的树？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头。

少年长腿跨了两步从树荫下走出来。亚茨拉斐尔可以看到少年的全貌：整个人都泛着锐利的痕迹。克劳利身材修长肩膀宽阔，带着的墨镜遮住了眼睛，但露在外面的脸庞轮廓线条锐利、带点鲜红的唇也薄而锐利、高挺的鼻梁同样棱角分明。再仔细打量，胸前的印花短袖用张扬的花体字锋芒毕露地写着大大的“NO GOD”。

这锐利的少年伸了骨节分明的手给亚茨拉斐尔，“安东尼·A·克劳利，直接叫克劳利就成。”克劳利说话时微微仰起头，光流到他的发丝鼻尖再滑入下颌骨的轮廓里，亚茨拉斐尔注意到这叫做克劳利的少年脸颊侧有块盘旋缠绕的蛇状胎记。

“亚茨拉斐尔，”他也伸出手，“今天天气不错。”

少年没有什么恶意轻嗤了一声，“听起来像个天使……的确不错，不过谁知道一会会不会下雨——我听说这一带雨水很多。”

“今天电台的天气预报说这两天都会是晴天，应该会是个好周末。”

“拜托不会有人这个时候还相信电台吧——”克劳利说话时神情被墨镜遮去大半，唇齿却动得十分夸张，这使得每个跟他交谈的人都能看到他细密而白的牙齿、注意到那对尖锐的兽一般的犬牙。“老天可从来不给人什么明白话。”

“为什么不？”亚茨拉斐尔倒难得较真起来反问回去。这孩子从小就好哄，通常给一块点心就够开心个一天，倒是让父母在那些被孩子折腾得疲惫不堪的家长面前长了许多脸。他向来是个讨人喜欢的孩子，唯独今天要杠上这么一杠。

“说不好，上帝谁知道什么时候会发脾气，”克劳利耸耸肩，“诺亚方舟也没见所有人都能上。”

“但是他还是搞出来彩虹了，神还是爱世人的......”

“也许吧，”克劳利把苹果拿在手里，端详了一下，又咬了一口，“说不定他只是那天心情又好了。——真有够酸的。”

“真可惜，”亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头表示遗憾，“您没有赶上好时候。希望苹果熟的时候你可以来尝尝，很适合烤苹果馅饼吃的。”他把这少年当成个有点儿自来熟的过路客，大多数擦肩的人今生只有缘分见这一面，与其漠然以对不如好好迎送每一个路人：这么想来，亚茨拉斐尔着实可算是天使。

克劳利并没有露出遗憾的神情，“真可惜，”他学着亚茨拉斐尔的语气重复了一遍，而后向旁指了指，“你没有发现你隔壁家的房子换了邻居吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔扭头看向那空置许久的房子，果不其然，门口停了一辆搬家公司的厢车，上上下下的工人正在将一件又一件的家具抬进房内。

隔壁的房子自从上一家搬走之后就空着，大约两年有余了，门前的草木疯长，蒲公英雏菊蓝堇不一而足，夕阳下供着有略发潦倒的葳蕤感。房子倒是个好房子，小而温馨，亚茨拉斐尔一家的前邻居搬走也是因为工作，分别的时候他还和那家的孩子依依不舍了好久。

彼时那家的小姑娘还只有三四岁，抱着亚茨拉斐尔的脖子脸颊蹭啊蹭的，一半大一小小的两个白脸蛋靠在一起十分惹眼，都有一般孩子般的宽门牙，都咧着活泼的笑。

“以后就看不到你变魔术了呀！”小姑娘的声音童真的很，亚茨拉斐尔也觉得遗憾。周边的孩子一一长大后，就只有这小女孩懂得欣赏他的拙劣魔术了。但离别总是难免的，这孩子越早学到这一课、越不会日后感伤得太厉害。

既然无法避免，就不要拥有留恋。于是他把那小女孩放了下来，眯着眼挥了挥手，并且期盼下一个住户也可以有个半大的孩子能欣赏他的魔术。

这一等就是两年。在这一个夏末的午后一个从天而降的“摇滚少年”摘了他的苹果、笑了他的品味、还自来熟地跟他讨下一季的苹果吃。不过亚茨拉斐尔并不讨厌这男孩，究其原因，大概可能只是他挥手告别的时候说了句“这树倒是很好看，估计到了果子到了季节也很好吃。回见。”

“回见。”

亚茨拉斐尔拍了拍膝盖上的尘土也回了屋里，奇怪的事发生了：下午阳光瞬时消失，骤然卷起黑云打下雨点，正如克劳利所说的那样。

这颗没成熟的傻果子想了半天也想不通到底怎么会这个样子，归结于“巧合”，他吃过晚餐喝了热可可后换上星月睡衣，上得床去又是一个好梦。

回见并没有隔太久。在下一个周一亚茨拉斐尔拎着皮质的书包站在教室门口的时候，发现教室的后排正坐了一位懒散的红发新学生。那学生看着门口来人懒懒抬头，见了是尚算熟悉的面孔便摇摇手，“嘿。”

算是打招呼。

少年眉毛凌厉地弯着，虹膜的棕浅得近似于某种蛇般的金红，鼻梁高挺，双唇下撇，端的是一副漫不经心的样子，又漫不经心转着支笔，漫不经心塞着耳机。

“克，克……？”亚茨拉斐尔一下子卡了壳。

“克劳利。”

克劳利拍拍身边的座位，示意他过来坐下。亚茨拉斐尔就那么过去拉开椅子坐了，这使得他能更清楚看见克劳利的眉目。桌子上的本子用和昨日短袖上如出一辙的张扬花体写着名字和一行诗：

“此时谁在世上某处行走/无故地行走/走向我。”

然后克劳利从包里掏出块黑巧克力，“谢谢你的苹果——虽然还没熟。”后半句是嘟囔着说出来的，亚茨拉斐尔没有听清，明媚的大眼睛里透出丝困惑，“对不起，不过什么？”

“没什么，”克劳利把巧克力放在桌子上，“天使同学，给新来的讲讲这些有什么规矩？”

好呀好呀，乐于助人的亚茨拉斐尔傻乎乎地点了点蓬着白发的小脑袋——然后这个关于苹果树和少年的故事，就有了继续下去的契机和理由。

—tbc—


	2. 第二棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新邻居兼新同学Crowley有一点儿自来熟，他向Aziraphale伸出橄榄枝，两个人开始熟悉起来了）我是真的不会写summary饶了我吧

十七岁的亚茨拉斐尔心里有个小本本，用来一条条记着身边人与事的模样。而属于克劳利的那一页由前几日苹果树下的相遇开篇，“摇滚爱好者——八成还喜欢飙车。”这就是亚茨拉斐尔对于克劳利的第一印象。  
而这一日做同学，亚茨拉斐尔对于自己的新邻居兼同学克劳利又有了更多的认知。他本着人道主义带着克劳利熟悉校园，那一头招摇的红发便走到哪燃烧到哪，叫旁人都忍不住多看两眼。亚茨拉斐尔不喜欢招摇，偏这红发男孩丝毫不顾及旁人眼光，大摇大摆把个校园走出了T台的气质。  
哦，招摇的小红毛，亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，心里写下一句“小红毛”。  
小红毛只是个开始，短短一天里克劳利造出来不少让亚茨拉斐尔难以忘怀的“杰作”：花式转笔的时候一不小心让笔飞了出去吓了认真笔记的亚茨拉斐尔一跳、没事儿喜欢戴个墨镜装酷结果一低头撞了门......这一天鸡飞狗跳，不过大体算得上是愉快。亚茨拉斐尔本来就是和善的性子，碰巧克劳利虽然看起来冷酷狂霸拽到鼻孔朝天，但其中少年心性毕竟还是占大头的，再顽劣也顽劣不到哪里去，那游走在犯规和规则之内的灵巧，大概也是种天赋。  
不能把这人当正常人来看：亚茨拉斐尔试着把克劳利想象成疯帽子一类的童话角色，效果显著，至少他已经开始慢慢接受克劳利这种跳脱的性格了——只不过在撞了门后克劳利死死盯着门框的举动仍旧让亚茨拉斐尔感到有些惊讶。  
“你在干什么？”  
“盯着它、吓唬它，”克劳利金红色的大眼睛虹膜比正常人还要大一圈，盯着什么的时候那颜色就仿佛能满到溢出来流泻到空气之中，“让它害怕。”“然后呢？”  
“这样下次它就不敢惹我了。”煞有介事瞪大那金灯般的眼，克劳利声音压低上唇抬起，喉咙里发出狺狺类兽的声音。五秒钟后，云销雨霁，克劳利瞬间变脸又满意地收回了视线，“我们走吧。”  
克劳利自顾自地迈开长腿走了，留着亚茨拉斐尔在身后竟然也情不自禁地看了看那门，旋即反应过来他竟也被这不按常理出牌的人给带偏了，晃晃脑袋跟上克劳利——于是乎，亚茨拉斐尔心里关于克劳利的小本本上除了“小红毛”“摇滚爱好者”“转笔十年失败五年”外，又加了一句“中二病”。  
中二病也没什么不好的，毕竟少年中二也会长大，世界终归是属于这些长大了的中二病们。但如何能让每一个少年都能如少年般参天，大抵还有些想象力和共情在身上，人就不会浑浊到不堪入目。

这日放学之后亚茨拉斐尔依旧没有什么社团活动，于是克劳利和他一起走出校门。  
”需要我给你指一下回家的路吗？或者是说，一起回去？”  
“拜托，如果不认识路的话我是怎么来的？”  
“很难说，说不定是，嗯，你的父亲或者母亲送你来的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔说完这句话后知后觉有点后悔，因为他注意到了有一种瞬间沉默的神情在克劳利脸上一晃而过。但也只是一瞬间，克劳利招了招他的墨镜戴上，“那还是多谢你的好心，不过我去兜个风，你自己先回去吧——小家伙。”后一个字眼被克劳利咬得重了一些。  
“我可不是什么小家伙......”  
“大孩子可不会偷着买糖吃。“他指的是中午路过商店，亚茨拉斐尔像做贼一般心虚地买了一大瓶草莓棉花糖。  
”我那是要应付牙医......”  
但克劳利也并没有在意他的回答，只是耸肩过后兀自转头上了摩托车，启动加速，黑衣一角被风隐隐掀开露出块儿肌肤来，亚茨拉斐尔目送着摩托车一骑绝尘的背影消失在斜阳背后的光晕里，摇了摇头转身走上回家的那条熟悉的路。  
这新邻居太奇怪了，和他一点都不像同一个世界的人——这一天他已经不知道晃了几次那可爱的小脑袋了。但亚茨拉斐尔不知道，这摇头在未来的五年乃至十年之内都戒不掉的。只要他跟克劳利呆在一起，那奇异的新鲜感就无法从他的眼前心上抹杀下去。遥远的中国有一句话，“倾盖如故”，大抵也如是。

晚餐时亚茨拉斐尔一家闲聊时又谈到了些新邻居的事。“隔壁搬过来新邻居了，你知不知道这件事亲爱的？”  
“倒是没有见到他们家的大人，不过应该有个红头发的孩子。亚茨拉斐尔，你见到那孩子没有？那孩子应该和你差不多大。我回家的时候他正好骑着摩托车从我身边扫过去，还伸出手跟我打了个招呼——挺野的孩子，是吧？”  
亚茨拉斐尔勉强咽下嘴里的花椰菜，含了口手边的水点了点头，也没顾及提到早在邻居搬来的第一天，他就和那野孩子克劳利有了交集，还莫名其妙应了把秋天收成的苹果给克劳利送一颗去。相识简单，承诺简单，应允简单，真是个小孩子。  
“那摩托车的速度可太快了，这可不像是什么好孩子能做出来的行为。”父亲放下叉子大摇其头，“还有那头发，我还是很不赞同年轻人把那几缕毛染成太出格的颜色。他身上应该也没有打孔之类的吧？”  
“很难说，毕竟现在很多叛逆的孩子最后都出现在社会新闻里了。亚茨拉斐尔，我们还是很为你骄傲的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔继续默默吃饭，听着餐桌上的对话，冷不丁听见父母的对话里出现了自己的名字，急忙抬起头来点点头，露出标志性小天使似的笑。按照父母的标准，亚茨拉斐尔的确很值得骄傲，从不做什么出格的事，最多偶尔撒个娇买点书和点心吃一吃。他十一点睡觉，六点半起床，睡前和起床都会喝一杯牛奶，然后穿戴整齐利落去学校。如果最标准好学生要评选奖项，那么不给亚茨拉斐尔颁发一个都不算内行。  
可再内行的奖也只能断定此刻，人类的眼往往只能看穿今日。藏在下面的和过去未来的或许能被看见，但要用心去看。那便非是人力所能控制的事了。

饭后亚茨拉斐尔坐在沙发上端着杯热可可，难得地刷起了手机。他的社交平台用的不是很多，难得发几张照片都是书摘或是美食（后者也是他那张娃娃脸的婴儿肥一直不退的原因），每张照片都是同一个风格，夕照穿过窗棂扫在亘古传世的诗与新鲜出炉的饼干之上，岁月往往可在那刻于历史与今日间找到交汇的静好一点。  
作为当代青少年，交朋友的第一件事就是交换电话和社交平台账号。白天克劳利掏出手机的那刻亚茨拉斐尔还犹豫了一下，“我不太发照片之类的......”实际上也不是不发，只是他觉着那些细碎的平凡的生活罅隙，并没有什么被人去窥探的价值。  
克劳利没出声，抬过墨镜睨他一眼。亚茨拉斐尔被那一眼看得突然心里一颤，终究还是给了账号和手机号。  
现在亚茨拉斐尔的饭后活动就是翻看新朋友的生活日常。克劳利抒发心情的语言都很随意，有时是沉重的现代诗（如果皇后乐队的歌词也算现代诗的话），有时候是一长串的梦呓（“今天做了个梦梦见把高速公路打了个结埋在土里，明年那些汽车能长成汽车树吗？”），还有的干脆就是大大的感叹号配合一些情绪很浓烈的语气词（“AAAAAHHHH！又是xxx的数学！”）。配合这些文字的照片也和克劳利这个人一样随性，随手拍一张天空都可以专门发一条，原因只是因为那天上的云蜿蜒缠绕像长蛇，而克劳利正巧觉得这蛇很酷。  
这就可以做为生活的价值吗？亚茨拉斐尔感到有一点迷茫，但并非反感，这迷茫促使着他继续翻看下去。通过那些佯装冷酷又处处透着冷幽默的行文，亚茨拉斐尔好像也能看见那个红头发的克劳利在他面前扯扯嘴角，说句“得了吧”。他端起带着小翅膀的白瓷杯，喝了一口，又学着克劳利的那种笑容牵起嘴角。冷不防手一点没端稳，有一点可可溅出来到屏幕上，亚茨拉斐尔急忙去擦，触碰之间没留神就给克劳利分享某首歌的动态点了个红心。他想要取消，又觉得太刻意，索性就留它在那停着了。  
该是回房的时间了，亚茨拉斐尔上楼去透过窗户和灰蓝的夜色，他看见了隔壁家的小房子楼上亮着各种颜色乱放光华的灯，拉着层窗帘也能透出来的那种绚彩。但这和亚茨拉斐尔的生活无关，他如常结束了今天，喝完自己的牛奶就躺下睡觉了。但他绝不会想到第二天会有一些不同：在他走出家门、路过门口的苹果树时，他看见了穿着牛仔裤和松散的大T恤衫的克劳利。那男孩垂着眼皮打着哈欠，清俊的脸上挂着一行“我没有睡醒”的大字。  
“不骑摩托车了？”  
“太近了，飙不起来车，算了。”克劳利摘下左耳的一枚耳机，“听听看？”  
“什么？”  
两个人转身从亚茨拉斐尔家门口离开，伴随着克劳利的回答——  
“你昨天不是点了这首歌的喜欢？”


	3. 第三棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为最近期末月，写的比较松散，完文之后会大修。这节小女巫和牛顿终于上线啦！我的时间线基本都是走插叙流，可能会进展比较快，但是中间不会忽略细节的！

跟亚茨拉斐尔的讨喜不同，克劳利仿佛先天有一种天老大他老二的张扬：规则，什么规则？世故，什么世故？是能当饭吃还是能当水喝？都不能是吧，那么再您的见。大早上愣是等在人家门口就为了给刚认识的“朋友”分享首歌这种事，放在别人身上可能是逾越，但放在克劳利身上就毫无违和感，他只是要找点麻烦或者乐子，才来到这人间玩玩。

用一句烂俗到不能再烂俗的话，“人间不值得”。但纵使如此，还有一句“人间自是有情痴”，痴一字读起来也应该是这般，有意外的缱绻而甜。

当然此刻苹果树下的二位还未来得及觉察到这些甜蜜。少年克劳利在树下信口开河一副自来熟的模样，亚茨拉斐尔却一头雾水：喜欢，什么喜欢？我给这首歌点了爱心？我什么时候点的爱心？反应都没有来得及反应，他就被耳朵里塞了耳机、又被那耳机线牵着自动自觉跟着克劳利走。

晕晕乎乎的脑袋里被塞了爆炸的音乐，还有些睡意的脑子瞬间被轰炸清醒。不对劲，这位平时爱好轻音乐和交响乐、日常把舒伯特当饭吃的小男孩感觉自己瞬间被扔进了宇宙被迫要在太阳系里撒欢儿。他难以置信地看着身旁的克劳利，一时想要说的话太多，冲到喉咙里只来得及说出一句最紧要的，”——这音量有点太大了——”

“你说什么？”

看着克劳利带点茫然的脸，亚茨拉斐尔顿时失去了跟他解释的耐心：这自大鬼，音量开那么大肯定听不清说什么呀，真是烦死了烦死了啊啊啊啊——亚茨拉斐尔小声嘟囔了句讨厌鬼又下意识捂住嘴怕被他听到，但看着克劳利的脸色丝毫没有听见他说什么的意思，亚茨拉斐尔的小心机得到了极大的满足，拧起来的眉毛才算得意地放下。他伸手把这两人的耳机都摘掉，乍平静下来的耳朵还有嗡嗡的余韵，听自己说话时都像隔一层毛玻璃般。

“我说，你的音乐放的声音太大了。”

此刻一只小“恶魔”男孩冷不丁失去了他的耳机，正在晃脑袋的动作突然凝滞成一枚表情包，旋即低头看那只“天使”小男孩。亚茨拉斐尔做事时冲动得很爽快，后一秒感受到金红双眼投过来的视线脸有些热，随后就是点没来由摸了老虎屁股后的心虚。大事不妙，亚茨拉斐尔飞速运转的脑子在那瞬间模拟出了一百种生气的方式，连下一秒克劳利化身火龙喷他那一脸岩浆的温度都已经被他运算出来了。

这并不奇怪，人在危难时刻的想象力通常大过宇宙。

这孩子想要后知后觉地补救一下，索性把耳机又抬手挂回了对面人的耳朵，瘪了瘪嘴下意识眼睛瞥向脚尖。

“是我不对，但是你真的放太大声了呀......”

他在心里默数了五秒钟，没有等到回复。心里愈发惶恐：怕不是真的冒犯到了什么奇怪的规矩吧？于是白山雀般蓬松的小脑袋向上抬了一抬，而后又抬了一抬，却不防眼里撞入了个笑脸。

那笑是很典型的少年笑，很简单，有一眼能望穿的开心。一口细密锐利几乎类兽的牙齿抵着嘴唇，克劳利故作老成伸手摸了摸亚茨拉斐尔的头。

“走吧，小孩儿。”

——当然后来知道亚茨拉斐尔比他还大几个月的时候，克劳利一脸不合理的样子蹙眉抱怨了好久。即使他比亚茨拉斐尔高上那么几公分、面目轮廓深邃成熟上那么几分、也经常深夜去做一些“成年人”才做的喝酒与飙车，他还是没忍住赌这个闲气。

彼时已经成年了的亚茨拉斐尔看着觉得好笑，小报复地扯扯他耳朵：这般气性大，倒也不知道谁才是小孩。

耳机被调好音量挂回了亚茨拉斐尔的耳朵上，小孩和小孩肩并着肩往学校的道路上走。这也成了某种惯例，一副耳机，两个正在长大的少年人，竟从那日开始便没变改过——只是这路实在太短，后来俩人真有了什么便一分一秒都不肯分开。情到最浓之时克劳利曾经无数次抱怨过，“为什么到学校不能再多拐几个弯？”

“如果你想从这里绕道去伦敦，再坐飞机去中国再转机澳洲就为了上学，”亚茨拉斐尔连促狭语气都如谈论莎士比亚般正经，小小的狡黠藏在眼底的碧蓝之下，“那我也并没有什么意见。”

“……”

“需要我给您订机票吗？克劳利先生？”

克劳利鼻子里轻嗤了一下，皱了半张好看的脸，长臂插在裤袋里。

那时已是第三年的春末时节了，背后的小房子是家是来处，眼前要到达的是学校是去处，而比背后和眼前更遥远的未来和前生只能由双脚丈量过，才能给出答案。

克劳利极目远眺了许久那空中楼阁的异国，又斜歪了头，看见亚茨拉斐尔正迎着光穿过绿荫的罅隙对着他微笑。从口袋里掏出块糖来，他剥开塞到亚茨拉斐尔手心里，于是比身后身前更遥远的刹那跌宕和谈笑，也都归回朦胧中化作浮云。

不过这路这么短，克劳利第一日上学非要逞强开摩托车这行为属实过分烧包。他的目的也达到了：每个人都认识了他，走在校园里都能遇到十个八个个盯着他的红毛与蛇胎记的好奇鬼。生活日复一日未免太平静了，偶然投入一枚石子都能荡起重重涟漪，何况克劳利这样一颗原子弹当量级别的陨石。

“他真酷！”

女孩子们都这样谈论他。

“显摆什么……”

男孩子们都这样评论他。

这种注意也蔓延到了课堂里：如果你们班有一个红头发的刺儿头，你很难忍住提问他的冲动，这位安东尼·J·克劳利先生来完成课堂问答的次数便以指数上升。

有什么比让一个刺头在学习面前知难而退更好玩的办法呢？真不愧是老奸巨猾的成年人们。至于学生，上学人，上学魂，学术面前不当人。

“我怎么会知道为什么这里要开根号？这合理吗？”在经历过一堂由那永远挂着假笑的硬汉老师带来的灾难代数课后，克劳利一口口猛喝着可乐，对坐在身边的亚茨拉斐尔抱怨。

亚茨拉斐尔正戴好金丝框眼镜一笔一笔抄着笔记，“也许，”他一边回答着克劳利一边奋笔疾书，头也懒得抬一个，“但一个还有一两年就要进入大学的学生还是应该知道的。”

“得了吧，”克劳利抻了抻自己的帽衫外套的绳子，把它们缠成了个蛇型的结，“学校那一套谁还不知道，只要这样，那样，然后这样。”

“怎么样？”

“就这样，最后交了A的成绩，我觉得他们还是不应该，或者说不太想管我们做什么的。”

“但是还是要交作业，会检查的。”亚茨拉斐尔摘下眼镜来，揉揉眼睛叹口气，伸手拿了可可杯来喝。盘子里还有块蛋糕，点缀着树莓和巧克力。

好孩子亚茨拉斐尔不抽烟不喝酒，剩下个爱好吃甜点还要跟做贼一样数着日子吃：毕竟会发胖。但课业压力一大，再多思虑都化作云烟：吃，都可以吃，巧克力浇在华夫饼上再盖俩冰淇凌球亚茨拉斐尔都能毫无顾忌地吃下去。

世界都这么为难这个小可爱了，再不让人吃一点甜食，那就太说不过去了。

实际上克劳利抱怨归抱怨，他的学业表现还是很优秀的：出乎意料地，他在科学和理科的成绩相当好，可以说是出类拔萃的程度了。当然他的文学也并不能说是不好，虽然成绩不怎么样，亚茨拉斐尔更倾向于“他的笔有他自己的想法”这种形容。

“不然你去帮助一下牛顿·帕西法吧，”亚茨拉斐尔在放学回家的路上偶然提及，“说不定他能找到人帮你一下。”

“找他那个神出鬼没的小女朋友安娜丝玛？”秋日的阳光并不算十分浓烈了，但克劳利还是爱带着他那墨镜，容日光流转浮动在眼眸与镜片之中，金红和明黄便能交相辉映。“我可不想被编成什么伏地魔最忠诚的小克劳奇。”

“食死徒的确很烂。”亚茨拉斐尔还认真思索了一下同意了他的说法，“那么小天狼星怎么样？”

“……都不怎么样。”

牛顿和安娜丝玛是他们的同学，一个是电器杀手宅男，一个是爱好预言、魔法、奇幻小说、占卜的“小女巫”。很难想象这两个人可以成为情侣，但他们在校园里行走的时候你又不得不承认，他们两个的确很般配，毕竟能安安静静听小女巫讲她的占卜世界的人，确实不多了。

亚茨拉斐尔算是小女巫难得的朋友之一。和亚茨拉斐尔一样，安娜丝玛也很喜欢小孩子，她和亚茨拉斐尔就是在做义工去孤儿院陪伴小孩子玩的过程中认识的。当亚茨拉斐尔刚变完几个傻里傻气的魔术时，一转头就看见个穿着中世纪风格长裙、长卷发及腰的少女坐在后面给大一些的孩子讲故事，不时有“水晶球”“预感”之类的词语传来。

亚茨拉斐尔好奇走过去后排坐下，于是一张鲜艳的少女面容出现在他眼前：皮肤是健康的小麦色，琥珀的双目炯炯有神，几点雀斑染在她的鼻梁上，但真正让她鲜艳而不同凡响的，是她脸庞荡漾的那种梦呓般的神情。

离开的时候亚茨拉斐尔又和安娜丝玛在门口相遇了，彼时她正站在门口，闭着眼睛投入渐深沉的暮色。

“打扰了，”亚茨拉斐尔试着打招呼，“今天是很愉快的一天。”她深吸了一口气，“世界又是正常运转的一天，没有末日，没有奇迹，真是太好了。”随即转身伸出手来，“安娜丝玛。”

亚茨拉斐尔也伸出手，于是他们从此开始就是朋友了。

他们后来也经常在过万圣节和圣诞节时去给社区的小孩子送礼物。亚茨拉斐尔喜欢小孩子的原因是天性中对可爱的向往，安娜丝玛则是很单纯地需要一些倾听者。孩子会做梦，孩子爱做梦，孩子会相信她那些故事是真正发生在宇宙的某个角落的。

“除了那些小鬼头，谁还会把世界看得那么通透呢？”安娜丝玛带了个南瓜头混入小南瓜头里一起狂奔，终于跑累了才坐会亚茨拉斐尔身边喘口气。亚茨拉斐尔身穿白袍背带翅膀手里还捧着一筐糖，时不时往自己嘴里塞两颗。不用怀疑，他是来扮演天使的，没有人比他更像小天使了。

“也许呢？”亚茨拉斐尔给她递了糖，“也许以后也会有人来听你的故事呢——我是说，未来那么久，我们总会交到新朋友的。”

“也许吧，”安娜丝玛低头笑笑，星星灯正好就在她头顶，“也——”突然灯闪烁了一下，紧接着整条街的灯都突然熄灭了。陷入慌乱前，一个有些木讷的高大男孩子拿着手电筒出现在安娜丝玛和亚茨拉斐尔面前。

“我很抱歉，”他耸耸肩，“但是这下恐怕真的有鬼魂了。”他顶着酒瓶底眼镜灰头土脸的样子实在是太好笑，带着南瓜头的小女巫没忍住笑了出来——也许这就已经足够一段感情的开始了。

思及这些，亚茨拉斐尔的脸上也不由自主为这两个人泛起些温柔。耳畔却还是克劳利喋喋不休的嘟囔，亚茨拉斐尔忍无可忍，“拜托，安娜丝玛很有趣的！”他一拧脖子，皎白的脸颊泛起两抹红晕，格子贝雷帽下露出丝不听话的羊毛卷。

“没劲。”克劳利耸耸肩，不置可否，吹了一下额上垂落的红毛。红毛随着他吹气荡啊荡的，起落搔着他饱满的额头。突发奇想般，他转过头来看亚茨拉斐尔。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”，克劳利陡然歪了下嘴，那笑瞬间就不怀好意，“小孩儿，要不要来看看什么是真的有趣？”


	4. 第四棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·一见钟情·直球选手·克劳利：我只是想吓唬吓唬他，顺便带他去听我的演唱会，谁知道这个铁憨憨会脑补这么多？到底谁才是想象力丰富的那一个啊！（摔）

“小孩儿，想不想见识一下什么是真正有趣的事情？”  
克劳利说话一贯带玩世不恭的风轻云淡，亚茨拉斐尔下意识想反驳句谁是小孩儿，思绪竟先一步将他带入了沉思之地。他仰头去看克劳利，暮色渐渐西沉了，克劳利背对晚霞，如血的朱红便从他脸颊与身侧披了下来，分红海般将暧昧的残阳分作两段。  
这感觉太陌生，连带着克劳利唇角那一抹上翘的弧度在内，都陌生到让人惶恐——尤其是对个从小到大都只是在这一片天地长大、从未有过什么“坏孩子”朋友的乖男孩来说。亚茨拉斐尔拿不准他究竟是在随口找个乐子、还是真的要带他去见识什么“了不得的东西”。男孩的长睫毛呼扇呼扇，咽了口唾沫，听见自己的声音稍微颤抖从喉咙里震出来，“什么有趣的事？”  
“嗯......”克劳利耸了耸肩，皱皱鼻子，“其实我也不太清楚。你知道的，无非是那些他们说‘不许做’，‘不能做’的事情——大人们真的无聊。”  
亚茨拉斐尔跟着机械的点头，嗯，好，很无聊，没错，但是他实际上知道吗？他连克劳利这样的朋友都是第一次交，他每天早起早睡定期去做义工，他听得最多的来自父母的教诲是“不要相信魔鬼的引诱”，他最常呆着的地方是门口的苹果树下，在树荫的遮蔽中他小憩、玩闹、长大。倘如今有人正在亚茨拉斐尔这片天空上敲击着，微不可见的裂纹外是寰宇茫茫，或许有天狼星跌落到他怀里，或许会被黑洞吞没湮灭。  
要不要接下，要不要接下——悬空感令人迷茫，于是本能地亚茨拉斐尔退后了一步踉跄了下。美如莫奈睡莲的少年咽了口唾沫，听见自己的声音有些微的颤抖，“我想，我觉得.......”  
“啧，”克劳利把头转了回去。“跟你开玩笑的。”  
磅礴的忐忑瞬间收起，心跳云销雨霁，血的喧嚣在血管里平息，又涌上脸颊浮现成团团的红晕。亚茨拉斐尔不用做出什么承诺和应答，这是件好事，但他抚着心口，为着方才一瞬少年逆光望着他，错落的阴影打在额上、眉下、再由下颌滑入半开的领口中露的锁骨，直至人望不到的隐秘之处。  
那感觉太像溺水了。亚茨拉斐尔七八岁的时候去游泳，彼时太阳从泳池顶的玻璃窗中折射出斑斓的池底光虹，他觉着新鲜又美丽就丢掉游泳圈潜去捉，然并不熟练的游泳技术使得他险些在池中扑腾成一条翻肚皮的鱼。呛了两口水后幼小的心灵里充满了黑夜般的恐惧，直到身旁游经的大人一下子将他拽了起来。  
从此之后亚茨拉斐尔长大了一些，也难得再有那样濒死的体验，却在多年后的日落下被一个十七岁男孩带到了昔年的心境之中。  
“哦，好，”亚茨拉斐尔机械地回答，手中握着的书包带被他在手里绕啊绕的，勒得手指都一圈通红，“那，那有机会再说。”  
“得了吧，别跟丢了魂似的——喏，快走两步，马上就到家了。”  
克劳利抬抬下巴，三言两语把方才的气氛缓和开，于是稍矮一些的那个快步跟上。两个身影一左一右，渐渐消失于人行道上。  
亚茨拉斐尔没有意识到的是，最可怕的并不是他不知如何拒绝，而是他竟然萌生了“答应他也不会怎么样”的想法。那道轻轻敲击的裂隙，已经在他天空的穹宇上迸出了第一丝天外的火焰。

事实上，即使两三月的时间已经足够两个年轻人成为好友，但距离密友总还差了那么一线。克劳利从来没邀请过亚茨拉斐尔去他的家，亚茨拉斐尔也心照不宣地没有把他和隔壁家小红毛做了朋友的事告诉他的父母。  
亚茨拉斐尔知道他的父母绝不会允许克劳利成为他如斯亲密的朋友的。作为一个虔诚的基督教家庭，亚茨拉斐尔一家纵使温和，但家教仍旧严格。安娜丝玛、牛顿、还有邻居家那几个有些顽劣却不失善良天真的孩子（虽然带头的亚当经常带着他的小队来偷苹果吃），他的父母从来不干涉他们的来往。  
但这是有底线的：正如当时克劳利刚搬来隔壁时，他父母耳提面命他不要学坏不要上电视的社会板块一般，他们对这类年轻人总有那么一点偏见，在街上遇到了都要大摇其头。若是让他们晓得这全街区最乖顺最真诚的小孩最近正在和一个红毛小子交朋友，这对夫妻必然要大失所望。正因为知晓这些，亚茨拉斐尔也从未在家里提到克劳利。  
好在亚茨拉斐尔一向听话，家里也从不多过问，大家很有默契地将这个话题忽略。  
也许别人家的父母不会这样，但搬来这许多时光，亚茨拉斐尔从未见过克劳利的父母。奇怪的是，隔壁的花园从前繁茂着野花已经被收拾得干干净净，甚至之前有个周末亚茨拉斐尔叼着吐司出门，还迎面撞上了一群花匠。他驻足回头，看见他那个子高挑的邻居蜷在花架下面，对着刚移植好的一丛刺玫瑰指指点点念念有词。亚茨拉斐尔破天荒没在灌木丛下找个地方坐着读书，凑过栅栏去看克劳利究竟在念什么。  
“好好长，给我好好长，按时开花，就算雨水再大也不许烂根，听！见！没！有！”  
男孩穿着领口颇大的宽松T恤，从亚茨拉斐尔的角度能看到锁骨和小块胸膛。墨镜被他挂在了头顶，随着他咬牙切齿的恐吓一晃一晃，头发不堪重负被压扁了一块，他浑然不觉，只是兀自对这丛可怜的刺玫施威。  
“不好意思打扰了，但是你这是.....这是在干什么？”  
“听说过植物需要交流吗？”克劳利站了起来身型晃了晃，不过及时抓住栅栏稳住，而后将墨镜拨回眼上，方才的猖狂小子顿时消失，酷哥少年闪亮登场。“我在跟它们交流，不然它们不会长好的。”  
“呃.....”亚茨拉斐尔试图发表些见解，两只肉乎乎的爪子抓在身前握着，“但是我还是认为，植物需要的是阳光、雨露、还有科学培育。”  
“所以？”  
“所以你会把她们，”亚茨拉斐尔的爪子在空中抓了那么一抓，“吓坏的。”  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“没什么，”穿着衬衫的男孩在心里双手合十给那满园的碧色默祷了三秒钟。“搬来这么久，还没有拜访过你家......不需要帮助吗？”  
显然是不需要的。看看克劳利家的庭院和房屋就知道了：庭院整齐，屋子也被重新粉刷过，现在的风格色调冷淡偏简约，在温馨的小街巷周围显得格格不入，但十分干净整洁，有点近乎强迫症的完美。再搭上个克劳利，五官深邃轮廓分明，饶是亚茨拉斐尔是个男孩子都不得不承认，克劳利是他十七岁生命所见过的，最英俊的那一个。  
最英俊的克劳利用手背下意识蹭了蹭脸颊的胎记，“倒是不用——雇人就好了。”  
天气这么好，回屋子里呆着太可惜了。两个人隔着栅栏闲聊，直到小天使的妈妈探头出来喊他吃午饭为止。“哦，我得走了，如果有可能的话，或许你可以来我家吃饭也说不定。”  
亚茨拉斐尔兴高采烈奔回家吃午饭。他回头得太早了，以至于错过了一点什么：有人定定地看着阖家欢乐的场面，然后把一句谁也没听清的嘟哝丢进了风里，然后转身走回房子里关上了门。  
门内寂静无声，并没有什么快活的响动。

那天被克劳利一问吓到之后，亚茨拉斐尔过了一个周末胡思乱想的日子，难得反常地刷起了克劳利的社交平台，想看看他那天到底想带自己去什么“奇怪的地方”。想象太过投入，以至于再一个周一苹果树下看见习惯的人影都不太自然。  
“怎么？”在亚茨拉斐尔的皮鞋尖踢到了第三块石头之后，他听见了身旁的头顶发出的声音。耳机里的音乐早就折中成了顺序播放模式，克劳利喜欢的和亚茨拉斐尔喜欢的穿插进去。此时耳机里正好是歌剧魅影里那段Think of me，莎拉布莱曼的嗓音扯着亚茨拉斐尔走神儿，冷不丁这么一句插进来，亚茨拉斐尔的心神花了半分钟才定一定。  
“克劳利，”他抬头，格子围巾在脖子上虚虚绕了一圈，“你为什么要跟我做朋友？”  
“嗯？”克劳利不耐烦地扯扯包的带子，”因为有趣啊，”他打量了一下亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔懵懵地任他打量。白卷发，白脸蛋，大大的蓝眼睛，红嘴唇儿，有些孩子气的身量，一丝不苟的穿搭，还是最开始那个男孩子，“如果非要说什么，因为你家门口有棵苹果树。”  
亚茨拉斐尔皱起眉。  
“苹果多好啊！”克劳利的眼睛夸张地睁大，“你不觉得苹果很好吗？”  
克劳利说这话的神情犹如谈论天气般寻常。有趣的事情当然好，哪个十七岁孩子的好奇心不旺盛呢？但是想想从夏末相识到今天，克劳利所做的那些“杰作”，亚茨拉斐尔下意识叹了口气：算了，算了吧，不能跟一个思维不在地球上的生物计较。  
行吧，亚茨拉斐尔转过身去，算是把这一桩心事放下。时光还没有尽到它完全的努力，让他们成为心照不宣的绝世密友。不过也还来得及。你、我、他们都来得及一步一个脚印地长大，成为出乎意料但合乎情理的大人。  
他们一起经过那棵苹果树，苹果树不会说话，只随风簌簌着叶子，仿佛在应和虚空里的大能。六千年之后，苹果树下还是在发生一模一样的故事，人转世多少年都不过是在时空和时代的覆辙里辗转反侧。  
树兀自在那里站立着，青春的迟暮的葳蕤的萎顿的开花的结果的，万种经过都是她的惊鸿一瞥，包括正掠过她枝桠的两颗小脑袋。  
她也同时看着其中一颗张扬的小脑袋习惯性掏了颗糖塞在另一个的手里。  
“走吧，”亚茨拉斐尔含着糖含混不清地说，“快要万圣节了，安妮丝玛前几天跟我说想玩点新鲜的花样。”  
回应他的是轻轻的一声啧。

-tbc-


	5. 第五棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下次应该男妈妈小天使就上线了，毕竟发现“居然你们家就住了你一个人”实在是震惊家庭幸福的小天使全家。

“万圣节，”克劳利皱皱鼻子，“小孩子玩的东西——不会真的有人十七岁了还去到处敲人家门，问，‘今天有糖吗？’？不会真的有吧？”

那十七岁了还打算带着一群大孩子小孩子挨家挨户敲门的天使男孩无语凝噎，只好默默瞪了两眼身旁的同伴充作发泄，又在他察觉之前瞬间把那插刀般的小眼神收了回去。糖怎么了，全天下最好的就是甜点和碳水化合物，这应该被写进所有的世界公理中循环播放——亚茨拉斐尔拍拍自己的小肚子，又揉揉自己的圆脸蛋，端得是理直气壮的模样。

“十七岁怎么了？克劳利，人不能失去自己的童心，我的意思是说，任何年纪都有去别人家门口敲门要糖的权利。”

“七十七岁也一样？”

“当然！”亚茨拉斐尔脖子一扬，下巴几乎要撇到天上去，“我认为只要可以，七十七岁也可以万圣节游行。”

“那等到七十七岁那年万圣节我一定记得提醒你，”克劳利将墨镜从胸前口袋里掏了出来，单手抖抖往眼睛上一安，清清嗓子，“‘这位先生，您应该去参加万圣节化妆舞会，顺便拿好你的拐杖，毕竟你还要用它来戳戳人家的大门，在他们发现你是个老头子之前大喊一句 trick or treat’，像这样？”

克劳利把嘴瘪下来，脸也耷拉下来，本来轻快矫健的步伐也刻意放慢。双手举在头顶假装是什么南瓜灯或者吸血鬼头套，他蹒跚着一步一晃，嘴里还念念有词，“孩子，Trick or Treat？”

“不要这样开玩笑！”

亚茨拉斐尔嗔怪地看了他一眼，正想开口说些什么，风卷进他未扣好的大衣衣襟，身子不由自主打了个寒战。他怕冷，时节又是乍寒的秋末，秋天到了尾巴，以是他自动自觉把自己包裹成了个毛茸茸的球：格子针织背心套在衬衫外面，再罩一件大衣，出门前还要喝杯热可可暖身子。

饶是这样，风钻进大衣那一瞬，他还是不自觉地紧了紧外套，把自己包裹得更更严丝合缝，推在地上滚一滚或许能直接下坡滚到学校去。克劳利大概也觉得看着好笑，伸了手过来捏捏亚茨拉斐尔的脸，而那凉冰冰的触感让亚茨拉斐尔愣生生又打了一个激灵。

“克劳利！”

太凉了，这真的太凉了。克劳利的体温本就比常人低那么一些，加上他又爱穿得比旁人更少，最多一件高领毛衣，多的是断断不肯再往身上套的——“这太无聊了，”在很久以后的一个冬天清晨，面对一件厚实的羽绒服，克劳利习惯性磨了磨牙，咧着嘴对亚茨拉斐尔说，“你觉得穿这么多真的好吗？”

回答他的是亚茨拉斐尔把那黑色的羽绒服往他身上一套，哼了一下，那意思是“如果不穿今天不要再想和我说话”。

但是那是二十七岁的亚茨拉斐尔能做出来的事，十七岁的他只知道瞪一眼克劳利，抖抖嘴唇再小心翼翼地嘟起来，神情有孩子气的小别扭。

两个人一同在十七岁的秋天里走着，幻想着七十七岁的秋天要如何度过，好似自动默许了七十七岁的时候，还是会有同样的双眸如今日苹果树下一般注视着对方，而毫不在意未来二字在时光的河里千钧重的分量。少年谈天风轻云淡，以至于亚茨拉斐尔到了学校也丝毫没有想起来他当时已经在嘴边的那句话，“六十年，谁又知道呢。”

风收走了他那一瞬间的迷茫和畏怖，并没有还给他回答。

六十年太久，我们只争朝夕——耄耋之年的糖或许吃不到，但今日的糖是一定要吃的。端着午餐盘子外加一大杯加了三倍糖和奶的咖啡，亚茨拉斐尔定定地坐在安娜丝玛旁边。自从做了朋友，每年的万圣节之前亚茨拉斐尔都会兴致勃勃地问今年安娜丝玛究竟有什么搞怪的计划。

作为这一片有名的“孩子王”，万圣节自然是安娜丝玛的主场。在万圣节收获了一个男朋友这种壮举先不提，安娜丝玛每年带着小孩子们搞变装派对再挨家挨户讨糖，久而久之已经成为了讨糖专业人士。

此时这位专业人士正在纸上勾勾画画，还不时地转头问身边的牛顿同学，期许他能为自己的远大计划提出一些创造性的建议。但大多数时间都是女孩闪亮着眼睛大谈特谈她的宏伟图画，旁边的憨憨男孩每当她停顿时都会及时递上水让她润润嗓子。

“安娜丝玛？”亚茨拉斐尔俯下身来看正给自家小宅男讲巫师逸事的小女巫，兴奋地搓起来两只软软的爪，“今年万圣节你想搞点什么？”

“还没有想好，”安娜丝玛咬着笔，“其实我有一点点想要搞一些——你知道的，诡异的东西。”

“比如？”

身后的椅子陡然被拉开，吱啦啦划过地面，随即一个红发少年轻盈而随意地落座，“讲讲看？”

“你不是不喜欢这些东西吗？”

“但是我喜欢诡异和恐怖，”克劳利顺手捋了下微卷向后梳的红发，手指在桌子上敲敲，“小姑娘，你以前做过什么恐怖的尝试？”

“比如——哈斯塔？”安娜丝玛把厚皮缎面的本子一合，啪地一声拍了掌，“我之前研究过黄衣之主。”

亚茨拉斐尔打了个寒战，不由自主想到了那次安娜丝玛偏要做黄衣之主的主题穿搭，褴褛的黄布披在身上，后面还有个大个子给她扇着风，于是那土黄色的破布就在夜空中肆意飞舞着。姣好的面目被油彩糊住，外加上鼓风机的轰鸣声，一瞬间打扮成暮光之城吸血鬼、自以为够吓人了的亚茨拉斐尔愣在原地，出师未捷，身先吓傻。若那不可名状的大能哈斯塔有知，恐怕都想穿出星海来给这不知天高地厚的小姑娘上那么一课、当场来个sancheck.

不过既然是万圣节，总要有最喜欢的Trick & Treat环节，亚茨拉斐尔脑子里过了一遍那些年安娜丝玛扮过的角色，先叹了口气，回过神来时安娜丝玛已经眉飞色舞从克苏鲁讲到了闪灵，又从闪灵讲到了那异国的山海经。

他忙不迭往嘴里送了一大口咖啡，转头问克劳利，“那么那天你要来吗？”

“啊，呃——”克劳利支吾了两下，脸转过去望天，不看亚茨拉斐尔，“我应该是不会去的——顺便，那天也不用去敲我家的门。”

“为什么？”亚茨拉斐尔又叉了一口蓝莓蛋糕送进嘴里，看着克劳利挽了下皮夹克的袖子，“没有人吗？”

“呃——你可以这么理解。当然你也可以认为我那天是去拯救世界或者什么东西去了。”少年淡淡地说，脚蹬的皮靴一点一点，“总之别去，去了也没糖。”

哦，好，亚茨拉斐尔半懂不懂点点头，神情懵懂迷茫，直教看着的克劳利啧了一声，从口袋里掏块糖剥开放亚茨拉斐尔手里，“这就当万圣节给的糖了，小孩儿。”

“他这是怎么了？”亚茨拉斐尔目送着克劳利把最后一口食物塞进嘴里站起身离开，碧色的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，转头看见安娜丝玛撇着眉一脸看好戏的神情，唇角都翘得诡异异常。

“安娜丝玛？”

“我怎么会知道？”安娜丝玛耸耸肩，扯扯旁边那有些木讷的大男孩格子衣袖，“走了，猎巫人。”——她喜欢喊自己小女巫，于是这俘获小女巫芳心的男孩自然成了天下独一无二成功的猎巫者。大概几百年前苏格兰四处燃起的业火也想不到，真正猎巫的人并没起过一分一毫的杀心，却已能叫一个正是青春灵气逼人的女巫甘心束手就擒。

小小的女巫把手交到身边人的手中。亚茨拉斐尔目送着她们离开的背影，恍惚间看见了她身边那寡言高大的大男孩凭空长出了对摇摇晃晃的狗狗耳朵，尾巴是和神色截然不同的一摆一摆。亚茨拉斐尔揉揉眼睛，耳朵和尾巴瞬间消失。真奇怪，一个两个都这么奇怪。亚茨拉斐尔觉得这些人都透着看不清的古怪，却未曾想到正在烦恼这些的他自己，事实上也古怪的很。

万圣节前夜，孩子王亚茨拉斐尔和安娜丝玛已经做足了万全的准备，只等待夜幕降临开始“群魔乱舞”的集会。上次打扮成吸血鬼并没有吓到任何一个人，亚茨拉斐尔痛定思痛依旧死性不改依旧要换装玩，但他还是学聪明一点点的，譬如这次避开了所有可怖妖魔的选择，直接乖乖地打扮成天使。

效果立竿见影：或者说他本来就十分天使的面庞和这一身白袍白翅相得益彰。而安娜丝玛，或许是最近实在是太冷，她放弃了一向的猎奇打扮，直接穿了套中世纪的女巫服。

“很符合身份，不是吗？”戴着尖顶帽子，披散着卷发的女孩子挥舞着手中的魔法棒，身后同样中世纪男子打扮的牛顿手里拿着根类似木棒的物事。

“那他扮演的是什么？”亚茨拉斐尔点点他，又点点那木棒，”我想不到有什么需要拿着根......呃，棒子。”

“哦，猎巫人——你是说火炬吗？”牛顿把手里的“火炬”抬了抬，脸上贴着的胡子一翘一翘的，“中世纪的女巫都要被火烧的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔面上微笑不变，眼睛偷瞄了一下安娜丝玛，发现她不但并没有失色，反而一脸鼓励和欣慰的微笑。

“这才对劲，不是吗？”

行吧，你们开心就好。亚茨拉斐尔在心里又叹了口气，他回头望向旁边灰青有着尖顶阁楼的小房子，即使知道空无一人，但还是下意识瞄了一眼二楼那间虽说每天拉着窗帘，但时常流泻出绚丽灯光的小窗户。窗户和房子一样寂静。亚茨拉斐尔看着身边环绕的小孩子们，恍然觉得那端像是另一个世界。

冷不丁他瞥见一个小小身影向那栋房子出发，是邻家的捣蛋孩子头儿亚当，他正偷偷向克劳利的庭院里走。“亚当，不要去敲那个门——”亚茨拉斐尔在后面大声喊着，“克劳利不会喜欢这样的——”  
晚了。打扮成撒旦的亚当已经越过了苹果树、翻过了栅栏，不得已，亚茨拉斐尔只好跟过去，从后门栅栏的地方跟着亚当一起翻过去：这耗费了亚茨拉斐尔很大一部分体力，让他不得不怀疑自己平时是不是吃太多了——事实上他也可以不用怀疑的。

好说歹说把亚当劝回去，亚茨拉斐尔却停留在这寂静的庭院里不知所从。此刻没有人注意他，去敲敲门吗？看看真的有人在吗？亚茨拉斐尔心中的小天使正在拼命打消这个念头，但是总有一丝好奇的火焰留在这，烧着他的心神：去看看吧，看看也不会怎么样，万一他对你撒谎了呢？

——不要相信魔鬼的引诱。这句话又一次回响在他的耳边。亚茨拉斐尔背后背着的翅膀抖啊抖，他咽了口唾沫，告诉自己这只是一次尝试，没什么大不了的。然后他蹑手蹑脚，向离他最近的窗户靠近，冷不丁脚下一滑，亚茨拉斐尔没保持好平衡，手直接敲在了窗户玻璃上。

一声巨响。他紧紧闭着眼睛，顾不得身上的疼痛，默念自己真的是疯了，不然怎么会像个小孩子一样趴别人家窗户看？幸好没有人，否则这么丢人的一幕可太让人想要瞬间消失了——而后窗帘被拉开。

“是谁？”

露出一张亚茨拉斐尔此刻希望看见，又十分不想看到的少年面孔，俊朗、深邃、漫不经心：克劳利。

亚茨拉斐尔后来思及他当时的第一反应，实在是太好笑以至于他记了一辈子——他呆呆地招招手。

“嗨，”亚茨拉斐尔问，“trick or treat？”


	6. 第六棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发现了一点bug，年龄作出调整，全文完结会将之前的部分更新。

细数亚茨拉斐尔长到了如今，做过离谱的事儿实际上也不少。毕竟他是这么容易相信旁人的一个孩子，给块点心就开心见个笑脸就灿烂，若说让亚茨拉斐尔点头是天下第二容易，那么吉尼斯纪录上都怕是也找不出最简单的事了。但现在这个状况，就连亚茨拉斐尔本人都觉得是顶天出格，以至于他十分想用手遮住脸——不过夜色里那两抹赧然也没那么容易被察觉。  
“trick and treat，你当时是怎么想到说出来的！”后来每逢万圣节，克劳利都会拿这个出来取笑他那纯真又爱喜怒形于色的小男友。他通常闲闲把长臂往沙发后一搭，脸侧向亚茨拉斐尔，视线轻巧搁在他脸上，这样就正好能接住那恼羞成怒又忍着要强词夺一夺理的娇嗔一瞥。耳朵里时不时捕捉到几声嗫嚅，譬如“我我我怎么知道.....”“不然该说什么”“不要再提了不要再提了”，克劳利十分享受地维持着那个姿势，直到亚茨拉斐尔被看得也耳根通红，一个格纹靠枕砸过去才算了了这一桩风月旧案。  
但是天地良心：换成是谁在当时那个状况恐怕也没办法做的更好。偷翻人家院子还有的解释：总要把那不听话的小亚当给带出去，但是之后的事情就是亚茨拉斐尔长了一百张嘴也没办法替自己辩解的。带孩子总不用趴人家窗户上偷瞧那么一瞧，合着你万圣节是来当孩子王的、还是来当四十大盗的？亚茨拉斐尔在不过脑的一句话后当场觉着窘迫，捂着脸又没忍住留了两道缝，从缝隙里悄悄看着那张棱角分明的帅气面孔。  
“……”  
沉默，还是沉默，亚茨拉斐尔努力想要辨认克劳利此刻的表情，然而月色只赋予了他眼一个大致的轮廓，随之而来便是剩下的感官全方位地敏感起来。亚茨拉斐尔能听见风声捎来远处的喧闹、嗅到地上按着的枯草尚未褪尽的泥土气，于是沉默被这蜂拥而上的知觉填满后，时光被以一当百般拉长。久到亚茨拉斐尔的心跳都将微冷的空气带热了，他方听见克劳利头顶上那一句，“地上不凉吗——进来吧。”  
平时亚茨拉斐尔总觉得克劳利有时说话的腔调蛮讨人厌，飞快又带着机锋，（“又不是我想要的，难道我能去跟上帝打个招呼，‘嘿，哥们，给我换一副唱圣歌的嗓子’？”）此时他却觉得这一声让他所有紧张的肌肉都放松下来。可毕竟人的逻辑往往跟不上自己的脑子，饶是这个地步了，亚茨拉斐尔还在下意识地跟克劳利对答着，“进去做什么？”  
“……Treat，Treat行了吧，”亚茨拉斐尔仿佛能从那声音里想象到那双大而灿烂的金红眼瞳用力翻白眼的模样，“我总不能让孩子白跑一趟。”

说来这也是亚茨拉斐尔第一次踏入这间屋子。克劳利把灯打开，乍一接触光亮亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛适应了一会方才开始环视这间房子。屋子的陈设十分简单，软装修很少，靠着墙上和地上摆着和挂着的各类挂画和雕塑填充空间——当然还有些绿植，葳蕤繁茂的绿植，显而易见它们的主人将它们照看的很好。亚茨拉斐尔还在打量周围的陈设，掏出手机正给安娜丝玛回话，冷不丁觉着手掌一丝刺痛：原来是方才手支着地的时候擦破了一点。他咬咬嘴唇，将手向身后藏了一藏。  
这没能逃过克劳利的视线，克劳利扬扬下巴，示意他把身后那只手拿出来。  
“其实也没什么大不了的，”亚茨拉斐尔皱皱眉，“我的意思是说，不用这么麻烦......”  
“如果你是蜘蛛侠，破个口子被咬一口明天就能变成超级英雄，那么我也觉得没什么。”克劳利走到壁柜后面，轻车熟路掏出家庭医药箱，“你要是能现在吐蜘蛛丝，那我就不管。”  
亚茨拉斐尔瘪瘪嘴，到底还是从翅膀后面把手伸了出来。两个人在客厅里暗红沙发上坐下，克劳利嘴里还在兀自碎碎念，“真不知道你今年是十七岁还是七岁，”他伸手把碍着他动作的翅膀拨到一边去，“天使好玩吗？”  
“好玩！”亚茨拉斐尔眼睛一亮，“其实万圣节真的挺好玩的，你跟我们去一次就知道了——不对，你不是在家？”  
小白圆脸蛋突然华生般发现了盲点，头一别眼睛瞪大盯着给他包伤口的克劳利，直看得克劳利都不自然地抖了抖身上的针织衫，“我的确在。”  
“那容我问一句，你为什么假装不在——而且你还不开灯？”  
“你如果再动的话，我觉得你马上就要再在这里呆五分钟让我重新包一次了，”克劳利手指纤长，消毒贴创可贴一套动作行云流水，“我就是不想，你懂，不太想让别人打扰我也不想出去而已。”  
“那你在家干什么？”  
“睡觉啊，”少年鲜红的舌头舔了下牙齿和嘴唇，挺拔的身姿一下子跟没骨头一样歪在沙发上，“睡觉真的很爽。”  
“万圣节！你居然！在睡觉——”  
亚茨拉斐尔无语凝噎，您老人家白天睡的还不够吗？平时除了上课和吃饭就是补觉，也不知道人类怎么能一天到晚睡那么久，若不是克劳利确实有着人类的体温和长相，亚茨拉斐尔都要怀疑自己是不是哪天要去动物园野生动物区参观他的冬眠实况。  
“我是蛇——嘶，”克劳利侧过脸来让亚茨拉斐尔仔细看他脸上的那块蛇形胎记，露着两颗尖尖的犬牙，喉咙里发出狺狺的低吼，“哪有蛇冬天不冬眠的？”  
亚茨拉斐尔本能往后一缩，“真的？”他看着克劳利的惟妙惟肖地扮着蛇，偏冷的体温、棕色浅到近亮黄的瞳孔，陡然生出这怕是美杜莎或是什么大妖化人的错觉。  
“啧，当然是假的。”克劳利把垂在头上的发向后拨，阴影消失了，瞬间蛇般的男孩又恢复了人类的慵懒、锋利，像长鞭或是软剑黏在沙发上不肯动地方。“但是真的很困。”  
亚茨拉斐尔并不相信这是真正的原因，奈何克劳利那副半真半假的神色着实可恶，他暗自磨牙也心知也只能是这样了。

说是发糖的，然则亚茨拉斐尔左看看右看看，这屋子里装潢简洁到冰冷的程度，那近乎裸漆色的墙壁和平日里克劳利衣兜随手就能掏出一块的甜糖实在是违和的很。恰逢此时克劳利转身又在壁柜里掏出一个大大的包裹来，“赶紧拿上然后回家吧，小孩儿。”  
“你不是说前几天给过了吗？”  
“都撵上门来了，难道我还能不给。”克劳利又翻了翻眼睛。“反正我这个家除了我也没有别人，这些不给你也没谁能给。”  
没有别人？亚茨拉斐尔知趣地没有问，但好似之前每次提到父母时克劳利的沉默都能得到解答了。亚茨拉斐尔的想象力和怜爱之心往往是伴生的。带着一大袋各种各样的巧克力糖果回家之后，亚茨拉斐尔一边剥了往嘴里塞、一边换着衣服、一边脑子里开始建构一个堪比莎士比亚四大悲剧的故事架构。是父母双亡？还是被放逐的富家子弟？碳水化合物促使亚茨拉斐尔的神经元飞速运转以至于他都要被自己的幻想打动了。  
最后他手在床上重重的一拍，“怎么会这样！”——亚茨拉斐尔被自己的脑补感动到眼泪汪汪，克劳利清瘦挺拔的身影在他的脑补内瞬间变成了孤单的苇草。他盘起腿来坐在床上，回想之前对克劳利的种种吐槽不禁自动自觉开始忏悔：我怎么能这么样对一个可怜的小孩子！上帝！请一定要饶恕我！  
一种奇怪的情绪席卷了亚茨拉斐尔的脑海，激动之下他并没有察觉和分辨那种情绪到底是什么、又会把他带去哪里。他的潜意识里只有一句话：不行，我得对克劳利好那么一点。如果这时候亚茨拉斐尔足够清醒，他就会发觉他正在走上一条没有回头余地的路：以好奇开始、怜爱延续，下一步又会是什么？但如果凡人真的能立时想明白，那么肉身成圣就不应该是神话。

以是第二天开始克劳利就觉着浑身不对劲：他那个绵羊脑袋的朋友脑子里不知道装了些什么，头顶的白绒毛几乎要荡漾出光环来了，看着他的眼神都泛滥着某种可以称作母爱的情绪。  
“可以不用以‘给我的盘子里也加一抹巧克力酱’这种方式来谋杀我的，”在一天午饭时，终于忍受不了的克劳利缩了缩皮夹克外套，用苛刻的眼神打量着正以为自己神不知鬼不觉、偷偷往克劳利盘子里分点心的亚茨拉斐尔，“或者说你最近读了什么《家禽养殖指南》？”  
亚茨拉斐尔被发现了，只好讪讪陪笑，“没有，真的没有......”  
“那你最近是在干什么？”克劳利挑眉。  
“我，我就是觉得以前好像对你也不太友好，打算幡然悔悟，重新做人......”  
“那你还真的是善良，”克劳利淡淡说一句，“不过也没什么必要——”  
“怎么没有！”亚茨拉斐尔急忙补上，“你本来就是一个人住！”  
话刚出口亚茨拉斐尔本能感觉到不对劲：他看见克劳利的脸瞬间黑了，又问了他几个莫名其妙的问题，诸如“我一个人住跟你有什么关系吗”“难道你就因为这个跟我做朋友”“你是来做慈善的吗”之类的，还没等到亚茨拉斐尔反应过来回答出口就拂袖而去了。  
亚茨拉斐尔心下有些后悔：本来没想让克劳利知道自己心里想法的，怎料一时脑热说出来了。纵使亚茨拉斐尔自己也弄不太明白为什么，说到底他也只是想对这个小红毛再好那么一些罢了：毕竟克劳利嘴上毒，心里却那么善良。只没想到这人生气这么厉害，连一丝分辩的机会都不给亚茨拉斐尔，这一两天也不等着亚茨拉斐尔去学校，甚至在学校里遇见都爱答不理的。

“他又怎么了？”这日约了几个朋友一起做功课，亚茨拉斐尔摸不到头脑，想集中注意力在笔下的习题上，奈何心烦意乱看不下几行，反倒是在无辜的纸上平白染污了几个墨点。他干脆推开本子，抬头问安娜丝玛。  
“在解释之前，”安娜丝玛也把本子推开，干脆双手撑着下巴颏好整以暇地看着亚茨拉斐尔，顺手把披着的头发结成个发髻，一副洗耳恭听的模样，“你要不要把都发生了什么事讲给我？”  
“呃，说起来还蛮......”亚茨拉斐尔瞥到安娜丝玛脸上“没关系我电量很够时间也很多不差这点流量”的表情顿时咽下了后面的话，干脆老老实实从头讲起来。  
“.......所以他在搞什么？”亚茨拉斐尔讲故事的风格一向以详尽和细节取胜，然而那些丰沛的细节写下来还好，说出来便要费尽口舌，讲了个半小时水倒是喝了不少。“我真的不太知道为什么他会不高兴。”  
“啊——那你为什么想要哄他？”  
“就是觉得，”亚茨拉斐尔自觉自己十分有底气，“没有人照看，他又才十六岁......”  
“打住，你也才十六岁，”安娜丝玛实在是受不了亚茨拉斐尔那副“忧国忧民”的样子，直接出口叫停，“倒也大可不必这个样子。但是你考虑过他会觉得自己可怜吗？——这话也真够绕的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔咬着笔头，想啊想，好像克劳利自己也从来没有提过，于是点点头，又摇摇头。  
“那亚茨拉斐尔你想，他难道是因为你可怜才跟你玩的？”  
“当然不是！”亚茨拉斐尔下意识反驳，那怎么会呢？  
“那现在你可以想想他到底为什么不开心了。”安娜丝玛循循善诱，奈何对面这个学生实在是不开窍，还是一头雾水的样子。能摊上这么对祖宗，也不知道是谁的福气，安娜丝玛摇摇头，无奈地叹口气，像克劳利常做的那样摸了摸亚茨拉斐尔头顶软软的卷发。


	7. 第七棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来打算昨晚写完的结果我换了新电脑......安装常用软件和数据搬迁花了我一天的时间，终于弄完了紧赶慢赶把上周的咕咕咕补上，周日13号正常更新，
> 
> ·如何对付一条年轻的暴娇霸王蛇：“我再也不跟你说话了”

不管亚茨拉斐尔是不是明白发生了什么，冷战终归是在冷战着的。只终归是年轻人，冷战也冷战得颇为幼稚：在走廊里擦个肩都要从鼻子里出气冷哼一声，亚茨拉斐尔倒是能懂得那嘲讽和不屑一顾的隐喻。只是那动作和声音实在是太夸张，亚茨拉斐尔即使能够明白克劳利的意图，但还是不禁觉得好笑——无他，那故作深沉的墨镜和大摇大摆的姿态旁人看来可能还有几分酷哥的意思，但亚茨拉斐尔见过这男孩旁若无人无赖地拿了苹果就走的模样，是以克劳利再虚张声势，亚茨拉斐尔也难以从心里信服半分。

何况在不知情的旁人眼中，大概这男孩是因为常年穿的少患上了鼻炎，如今正在研究如何疏通堵塞多时的出气孔。克劳利的冷漠脸尚且没有收到成效，倒是收获了一路怜悯和幸灾乐祸的眼神，叫他很是结结实实打了个喷嚏。

这说到底也不能全怪亚茨拉斐尔不解弦外之音，实在是青春期的别扭突如其来，又让人摸不到头脑。而且就像他自己回家放下书包琢磨时自言自语的一样，“他从来也没跟我说过……”是呀是呀，你又没有把这些忌讳分门别类一五一十说出来，这叫旁人又怎么猜才能避开？根本就是无理取闹。

少年头放在桌子上嘟起嘴，脸颊圆滚滚的，台灯的光正好从头顶照下来，给白卷发上萦了一圈光环。肉乎乎的手指把桌子上的小摆件从小沙漏到小天使瓷像戳了个遍，亚茨拉斐尔从鼻子里出了一口狠气：算了，想不明白的事情就不去想，爱谁谁，爱来不来，爱怎么样怎么样。他没有发觉自己那个赌气的神情，和跟在走廊擦肩而过时红毛男孩那副样子相比，不能说是毫不相关，简直可以说是一模一样。

亚茨拉斐尔摊开本子，决定不去想这些，开始做功课。

计划从来没有变化快，再万全的计划也没有；这道理除了可以用在时光流逝和世事变迁上之外，也可以用于你来我往的人情。谁都知道若是一开始就能坦诚心声，或许好多好多崎岖的路就不会要走一次才能到达圆满。

在亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利同居之后，偶尔会在不想早睡的夜晚点一盏灯、弄一点吃的、放一点两个人都不太讨厌的音乐（虽然这还挺难找的，“要我说，你为什么能听这些睡眠质量还这么好？”亚茨拉斐尔在翻阅完克劳利所有的CD存货之后绝望地看着他如是发言），促膝谈谈往事。

他们经常斗嘴，从早上的面包烤得是不是过了头，到美索不达亚平原上的学校会不会教学生怎么吹牛，斗完苍天再斗沧海，也真是“与人斗其乐无穷”。若是真有人能留心记一下二位日常的聊天，恐怕那记录足够养活一个半脱口秀节目。

但纵使斗嘴，他们也很少动真格儿吵架。记忆里真的吵到沸反盈天的时候很少，十六岁这一场算是其中之一。

“我还是不太明白你为什么那么生气——”亚茨拉斐尔喝了一大口果汁，矜持地擦擦嘴，“你其实可以早点儿告诉我的。”

“告诉你什么？”克劳利磨磨牙，打了个哈欠，若无其事地开口，“实际上我是觉得也没什么可说的，谁知道你会想那么多。”

亚茨拉斐尔无语凝视正在柜子里找酒的克劳利，是谁想太多？认识这些年别的本事不见得有，信口雌黄和编瞎话的本事倒是一天比一天厉害了克劳利，真有你的啊。但是要真的问问亚茨拉斐尔，要不要哪天让克劳利改改那副说话的腔调，亚茨拉斐尔坚决的答案已经写在脸上了，“想都别想。”如果克劳利是个一板一眼的标准“不良少年”，那怎么还会有后来这些事儿。

“真是觉得没什么可说的，你就不会跟我闹成当时那样，连个招呼都不肯跟我打，”亚茨拉斐尔扯过一旁克劳利的夹克勉强套在他尚有些圆滚滚的身子上，站起来清清嗓子，“你知不知道你当时那副样子，眼睛都快安在头上了，好像只会用鼻子出气儿一样，“——啊哼！”

鼻子里出气儿的嗤声太大了，倒是把克劳利自己震了一跳，手里酒杯差点没拿稳，转过头来看亚茨拉斐尔那副搞怪的样子，“算我求你，你可以不用难为那件我刚买没几天的外套的，虽然它被我买下来就已经注定不无辜，但是我觉得它也不用遭这种……”

克劳利的后半句话在亚茨拉斐尔控诉的眼神里憋了回去，只是那件夹克实在是不合亚茨拉斐尔的身材，拉链正努力维持着它最后一点严丝合缝的尊严。“你当时就是这个模样，”亚茨拉斐尔到底还是把身上那件可怜的黑夹克扒了下来，“你那么无理取闹，怎么看都应该是我后来再也不理你才对。”

“没家人管、年纪还比你小一点、”克劳利给自己的玻璃杯里又添了点酒，“你要是早知道了，我就是你不知道多少个’拯救孤儿院儿童行动‘的对象——你觉得你干不出这种事？”

亚茨拉斐尔瞬间没话可讲，因为他还真的能。他那副悲天悯人的心肠克劳利比他自己更了解。于是他打了个岔，叫克劳利少喝点，算是先给个台阶把这个问题让出来了。

可见爱这种东西，天时地利人和从来缺哪个都望不到正果。都说坦诚可解大半苦厄，但若没有岸等着，谁肯把绳子扔出去赌一个停泊。

不要说爱唾手可得，爱就是很难得。

实际上他们也没有冷战多久。一周？或许都没有一周那么多，因为亚茨拉斐尔清楚记得只有周末家里才有心思烤点心来吃，从克劳利拂袖而去，到亚茨拉斐尔带着块刚出炉的苹果派之间，好似也只隔了五六天。这是亚茨拉斐尔家的习惯，一次做点心会做很多，而后就由散“蛋糕”童子小亚茨拉斐尔带着在邻里之间分发。这渐渐成了传统，亚茨拉斐尔一家在邻里的风评也因此一向颇好，谈到那一家时仿佛都能嗅到砂糖黄油和奶的奇妙气味。

这一日午后亚茨拉斐尔又拎着一篮分装好了的苹果派出了门。不知道是有意还是无心，亚茨拉斐尔在装篮子的时候将他给自己多留的那一块也放了进去：万一能用得上呢？虽然走完邻里这一圈、远远看到了那栋灰色小房子时，亚茨拉斐尔还是不由自主咬住嘴唇，将头埋在围巾里，只留一双澄澈的蓝眼睛眨呀眨的。时节逼近冬天了，天黑的早，渐渐身前身后的光线都黯淡下来，天际逐渐浮出苍茫的紫朱色。

去送？还是不去送？再不做出决定的话点心彻底凉掉可就不好吃了，这可是放了肉桂、苹果、黄油的甜点心，是亚茨拉斐尔心中的无上圣物——亚茨拉斐尔的小脑瓜总能在奇怪的时候想一些情理之中意料之外的逻辑。或许有些不合时宜，但真挚而简单到可爱的程度，是旁人再无法复刻的造物恩情。

算了，不能辜负任何一块苹果派。亚茨拉斐尔一横心一闭眼，整齐的门牙又咬了一下嘴唇，嘴里小声念叨着“我就是去例行公事送了就走送了就走送了就走”，眼睛半闭小步疾走蹭到克劳利家门口，又闭紧了眼睛触电一般把手指头放在门铃上，按了一下即刻收了回去。

他没有等太久——虽然一秒钟等待对此刻的亚茨拉斐尔来说都很窘迫。他不知道自己脸上究竟是怎样的神色，不过想来不会太好，因为门应声而开的时候他闭着眼睛没有看见来人的神色，但总算是听到了这一周红毛酷哥对他说的第一句话，“……这个表情干什么，我又不会吃人。”

你前几天那个样子看起来就是很像吃了个人。亚茨拉斐尔腹诽，而后小心翼翼把左眼睁开一条缝，随后是右眼，透过缝隙去看克劳利的神情。亚茨拉斐尔睫毛长，光线又暗，自然是看不清楚的，只能隐隐约约辨认一个轮廓。就着那轮廓他横心把手里的袋子一递，“我们家烤了点心，我来送一份。”

“天使也终于会想起人类来了——”克劳利嘴上不饶人，手里还是接过去，顺手恶作剧般拉住了亚茨拉斐尔的围巾一角。

不由己地，亚茨拉斐尔被那股力量往屋子里带。“？”来不及发出疑问，亚茨拉斐尔睁大眼睛，克劳利已经把后面的话补上了，“不会有人真的喜欢在冷的地方站着吧？”

答案毋庸置疑，那当然是没有的。门在亚茨拉斐尔身后应声被风吹合，发出不轻不重的一声响。于是站在门廊里，亚茨拉斐尔不得不睁开眼睛，再次环视自己来过一次的这间屋子。前次和今次的时间、地点、理由都大不相同，但那种微微惶然和虚空不知所从的心境，却很微妙地如出一辙。那边厢克劳利已经把袋子打开了，鼻子微微抽动一下，“肉桂、苹果，好像还有点儿什么其他的气息——苹果派？”

亚茨拉斐尔不自然地清清嗓子，“今年剩下最后的那些。”  
“得了吧，我还以为你下辈子才能想起来给我送苹果呢。”或许是错觉，或许不是，亚茨拉斐尔听在耳朵里总觉着有三分嗔怪的味道。他把手从浅驼色大衣的口袋里拿出来搓了搓，“但是你也没有理过或者问过我……”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼斟酌着措辞，“我擅自认为你已经不在意这个事了。”

“不是，好吧，不是，你哪只眼睛能看见我不在意——我写在脸上还是上帝给你托梦说的？”一瞬间时光回溯，坏脾气又有些毒舌的少年克劳利再次闪亮登场。“你可以问问我啊？”

“是你先生气的？”

“那你可以问我为什么对不对？”

“你能不能好好说话克劳利？——不然以后也别想让我跟你说一句话！”

泥人也有三分火气，尤其是莫名其妙被迁怒好久了的亚茨拉斐尔。两只手端着在身前煞有介事，油画里的漂亮男孩终于生气了，嘴唇也抖了起来，但却十分有效：他对面那个口气恶劣的男孩终于安静了，并且认命地乖乖把手里的袋子放在桌子上，再没发出半句声响。

-tbc-


	8. 第八棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是什么暴躁忠犬养成记，我捂脸没眼看，但是我还真的就喜欢看这种“我知道你拿我没什么办法”的恃宠而骄，妈的我也想早恋（滚，你已经连晚恋的末班车都赶不上了已经相亲过好几次了）

对付一个青春期的叛逆人，或许需要酒精飞车吉他以及众多光怪陆离的意象；但对付一个有点儿叛逆的克劳利，大概只需要一句话。即使可能“心里很不爽”，但“没有什么反驳的借口”*，由此可见，世上总还是有一物降一物存在的——那一句“以后别想让我再跟你说一句话”实在是有用，红头发的男孩顿时安静了，架也不吵了，眉头也不皱了，尖尖的犬牙也十分不情愿地收了起来。

好歹是能好好说句话了，亚茨拉斐尔鼓起的脸颊也慢慢平下去，圆睁的眼睛也垂了下去，变回了平日天真又诚挚的模样。对嘛，没事那么凶做什么？看着克劳利头顶的红卷儿头发垂下来一缕，再不复前几天那种来势汹汹的刺头样子，亚茨拉斐尔心里好笑，又觉得耷拉下眼皮又软了气势的克劳利像某种吃饱喝足打瞌睡的大型恶犬。

这不就可爱多了？径自走到沙发旁边坐下，亚茨拉斐尔满意地拢了拢衣襟，将大理石茶几上的纸袋子拿了过来，清了清嗓子，“那么现在可以问一下，你家里有没有适合装甜点的白瓷盘子了吗？”

——换来一串匆匆的脚步声，落在空旷的房间里震天般响动。在“哗啦”“啪嗒”“咣”一系列声音之后，亚茨拉斐尔看见厨房里拐出张犹然在眉梢挂着点不忿的脸。在他手里的金边盘子要被他攥碎的前一秒，亚茨拉斐尔及时抬手接过，将袋子里的苹果派倒了出来。

“谢谢，哦，差点忘了这个——”篮子底下还有个小纸包，亚茨拉斐尔伸手掏了出来：是些巧克力碎屑。他仔细把它们倒在苹果和焦糖上，又找了个光线最好的角度掏出手机来拍了那么一张。

“不得不说，克劳利，你家的客厅的灯光真的不错，”做这一切的时候，亚茨拉斐尔物我两忘旁若无人，自然也顾不得抬头看看就站在旁边盯着他的克劳利，“这么看起来就好多了。”若是真的有第三个人在这儿旁观，应该也会有错觉：这客厅里怕不是两个年轻男孩，而是什么波斯猫驯服地狱恶犬的现场——克劳利的红毛垂在额上几丝，锐利的眉峰和眼尾都撇了下来，一侧的犬牙压着嘴唇，一副想要低狺又不敢出声的样子。

大概长这么大都没人敢说过他可爱，但要让亚茨拉斐尔给此刻的克劳利一个形容词，除了可爱，也找不出第二个更贴切的解释：我就是喜欢你看我不爽但是又不能拿我怎么办的样子。那能怎么办？那也并不能怎么办。

或许是想明白了这一点，克劳利又折回厨房去，拿了两把蛇柄的小勺子，把金色那一把递给亚茨拉斐尔，自己拿着银色的那一把。整个过程并没有发出什么声响，足以证明之前那些几乎要把房子给炸了的响动，纯属是来自少年没发干净的小脾气。

亚茨拉斐尔接过勺子，终于肯抬头将目光放在克劳利的脸上。克劳利也恰好看着他，目光和目光在半空中撞上，却是克劳利先垂下眼睛退让了一步，“好，行，我道歉，我不应该莫名其妙，”他伸出勺子，皱着眉，挖了一小点试探地放在嘴里，而后咂舌，“但是这也太甜了，你打算用糖来谋杀我？”

“那还真是抱歉，我平时就吃这么甜的，”亚茨拉斐尔小声嘀咕，“你也不是第一天知道。”

“那也还真是谢谢你不见外。”克劳利好似又恢复了原先的毒舌模样，但这幅模样总比前一段时间莫名的暴躁来得亲切。

亚茨拉斐尔习惯了张口从来没什么好话的克劳利，胆子愈发大了起来，“至少我不会因为点小事就不搭理人——”他转过身子，正对着克劳利，“我思考了一下，可能是我措辞不太对，但我也不是因为你一个人住很可怜就跟你玩的不信你想想之前难道我知道你一直以来一个人住吗？”

“哦，那可说不准，”克劳利语气平淡，没意识地又戳了一小角苹果派放在嘴里，“毕竟像你这种天使下凡想要做些什么‘好’事都是很正常的。”

围巾拿在手里，长得像天使的男孩儿翻了翻眼睛，重重叹了口气。这是什么强词夺理的理解？换成是别人恐怕亚茨拉斐尔还有耐心哄一哄，却是连他自己都没有发现面对克劳利的时候自己也格外不通人情且暴躁，“随便你怎么想——总之我没有，这样行了吧？”

像是得到什么保证一般，克劳利肉眼可见地脸庞亮了起来，分明的轮廓也似蒙尘被吹走一般重新现出了敏锐的光芒。“我去倒杯茶。”

“如果你愿意的话，多给我拿一份糖和奶就太感谢了——”  
“如果你愿意的话，我不是很介意，前提是，”克劳利回头瞥了一眼那份他觉得糖度超标的苹果派。“……算了。”

“怎么了？”

“没事，我能有什么事？”

要说克劳利的有趣和讨厌之处，不好好说话绝对是排在第一位的。好在后来谈恋爱的时候克劳利下意识收敛了很多，也被强压着读了很多类似《和人类友好交谈的36招》一类的书，这才和亚茨拉斐尔每天友好相处下去，不至于三天一小吵五天一大吵。

“说白了，”某天洗完澡之后钻进被里夜聊的时候，克劳利打了个哈欠开始漫无目的地瞎扯，“实际上你拿什么吓唬我都没有用。”

“倒是看出来了，”彼时亚茨拉斐尔正戴着眼镜就着床头的灯看书，灯光罩着他柔和的轮廓，眉眼脸颊都和暖成一团圆融的光。“还真想不到你能害怕什么。”

“说不准，实际上你当年吓唬我那句话就蛮可怕的。“

“我说什么来着？”亚茨拉斐尔费力思考了一下才想起来当时随口说了些什么，“真的那么可怕吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔只是随口一问，身边人却久久没有声音传出来。或许是太困了睡着了，他本也没想得到什么回答，随意转头去看，却发现克劳利虽然裹着毯子，却并没有睡着，只是紧紧抿着嘴唇，下巴的弧度也不自觉地收了起来，眼窝里盛满了没焦点的惶惑和茫然。

亚茨拉斐尔拽拽毯子，克劳利没什么反应。又拉一拉克劳利还没有剃干净、刚长出来的一点小胡茬，也没什么反应。不得已，亚茨拉斐尔伸出手在克劳利眼前招了一招，浅棕的眼瞳瞬间聚焦，克劳利懒懒地伸出手来逮住那只作乱的白爪子往毯子里一塞，但也没有转过头去看他，只兀自盯着天花板喃喃自语，“真的那么可怕。”

亚茨拉斐尔顺势钻进被里，好半天才反应过来，这是刚才那个问题的答案。“所以你刚才都在想这个事？”他觉着有点好笑，皱皱鼻子，圆圆的鼻子尖儿抖了抖，舌头在牙齿上无意识滑过，“这也太——不可言喻了。”

“是挺不可言喻的，”克劳利另一条赤裸的臂膀还枕在头下，下意识地抓了抓头发，“还好没发生这种事儿。”

“容我来问一问你，”亚茨拉斐尔把被子拉到下巴颏，只露出半张丰润的脸来，“你到底都想到了什么？”

克劳利再一次没有立刻给出回答。他把枕在头下的另一只手拿了出来，在半空中划着，微冷的空气流过他的手指尖碎成几不可感的风，在到达亚茨拉斐尔的脸庞之前就消弭殆尽。窗外是无垠的夜空，划过的星光不知道跋涉了多少年才来得及被人类望上那么一望。如果真的没有那个人，究竟时间可以为人类酝酿出多少种可能，那是穷尽世界最先进的计算工具都穷举不来的天网。但他出现了，天网收拢成一个圆满的点。

所以克劳利收回了手，把被子给亚茨拉斐尔又掖了掖，“没什么，”他含糊地说，“再不睡觉的话你今晚加餐的那杯肉桂可可一定会化作脂肪贴在身上。”

别扭闹得莫名其妙，和好也好得莫名其妙，这也许就是年轻人。第二天上学的时候，安娜丝玛又一次看见迎面走来两个人，分享着同一副耳机，一个高些一个矮些：是克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔。

“所以这是，达成和解？”安娜丝玛抓了抓卷着的长发，“怎么和解的？”大眼睛直直扫射向亚茨拉斐尔，“所以你想明白了？”

“什么？”

安娜丝玛的表情瞬间变换，五秒钟之内从失望到再振旗鼓再到好奇一气呵成，快得像是谁给她变了表情魔术。她搂过亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，丢给克劳利一句“女孩子的小秘密”就匆匆转过去，也并没有顾及自己用词有什么问题。

“所以你们说了什么？”

“没说什么，如果你真的想知道的话，我可以一点点讲给你，那天我要去给邻居挨个送点心，就是那天送到你家的那块苹果派——”

背后一声很响亮的清嗓子声打断了亚茨拉斐尔事无巨细的讲述。转过头去，两个人同时看到了克劳利和他脸上“你们能不能不要当我不在场”的表情。”如果你真的有好奇心，这位拿着书的小姑娘，我可以给你分享一下昨天在p***hub发现了我们的数学老师账号的事情。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑容瞬间僵硬在脸上——不要把这种事情到处乱说啊！眼看着克劳利转身潇洒阔步走着，亚茨拉斐尔连忙急趋着跟上，小碎步走得飞快匆忙，“这也是可以说的吗克劳利——我们还是最好不要妄议老师的好……”

“嗯，”克劳利耸耸肩膀偏了一下头，亚茨拉斐尔仰头去看他的脸，恰到好处捕捉到唇角难以掩饰的那一抹笑。“一般来说是不会被人发现的——但是谁让他用了自己的照片当头像呢。”

“自己的照片？”

“还是那种，你懂的，应该出现在驾照或者是简历上那种，”克劳利伸出长指比划了一个框，“打着领带穿衬衫的假笑证件照。”

倘若要申请“世界上最离谱的事情”的吉尼斯记录，恐怕这一桩轶事可以位列前三了。这世界上不会真的有人会在P站用自己的照片当头像并且附上介绍“我喜欢观看xx节目吧”？亚茨拉斐尔目瞪口呆，盯着鞋尖发呆了几秒，又抬头看看克劳利，又盯着鞋尖发呆几秒。如是往复，连克劳利自己都觉着有些发毛了，“你不会又觉得我来骗你吧？”说着就要掏出手机来给亚茨拉斐尔当场重现一下“在p站看到我的老师是什么体验”。

不了不了，敬谢不敏，亚茨拉斐尔摆手三连，纵使克劳利脸上似写了“好遗憾好遗憾”的一行大字，亚茨拉斐尔也并不想看到自己老师的收藏夹里都是什么奇怪癖好的视频。复一想这又很符合那位自命不凡又有些自大的老师的行径。

亚茨拉斐尔不放心，又回头看看安娜丝玛，丢下一句“改天跟你说”便又小步跟上克劳利。但讲故事也是后面的事了：毕竟马上就是圣诞节假期。在假期面前，难道还有什么值得放在第一位的吗？

-tbc-

*出自著名英雄联盟职业选手clearlove的圣经，全文就不默写背诵了（……）


	9. 第九棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和好、加百列老师的p站账号、圣诞假期。

虽然亚茨拉斐尔很好奇自己那个平日里一本正经到脸上贴了微笑面具的老师——是叫加百列还是什么名字，对于我们的故事不太重要——到底在P站都看了些什么，但仅剩的一些理智还是压过了好奇心。克劳利对此表示十分遗憾，“真的不打算看看吗？我觉得还挺有意思的。”

说这话的时候他们俩已经甩开了好奇小女巫安娜丝玛，只是两个人在餐厅里坐着。但没了安娜丝玛也有旁人，正是午饭时间餐厅里人头耸动。克劳利就这样大大咧咧肆无忌惮，全然不顾身边人来人往会不会有人侧目，自然也不会看身边亚茨拉斐尔几乎想要杀人的眼神。如果可以，亚茨拉斐尔恨不得多长出一只手来，把此刻正喋喋不休些“不足为外人道”故事的克劳利的嘴堵住。用了最后的耐力，他极力压低声音，“我不觉得你在这里说这些真的好……”

“你看，啧——不好意思，你刚才说什么？”

男孩音量如常，显然丝毫没觉着这有什么可避讳的。看着克劳利侧过来的半张脸，亚茨拉斐尔嘴唇缩成一条线，明亮的圆眼也半无奈半怒的睁着。管他是真没听清还是装着听不见，亚茨拉斐尔都决心把这个荒谬的话题在尚未发酵开就掐灭在摇篮里。碰巧这时克劳利墨镜下的眼冲他直直扫过来，一向行规坐正的小男孩清清嗓子，直起后背，一板一眼开始对付盘子里不那么讨人喜欢的胡萝卜和西兰花。

“你到底是觉得说这些不太好，还是’在这里‘说这些不太好？”

“有区别吗？”亚茨拉斐尔吞一口水送服难以下咽的煮胡萝卜——可太难吃了——紧闭着眼睛皱一下脸，复又睁开眼睛看身侧的人。“我有点想知道。”

“区别可大了。”克劳利手一扫，把不知什么时候已经空了的盘子扫到桌子边上，腾出来大半个桌子好趴在上面懒懒地看着亚茨拉斐尔。“不在这里说——”他的手指轻巧在桌子上划了一道隐形的线，“就是你也确实觉得挺有趣儿的。”

他手指在那无形的线左侧肆意舞动，活生生一只新鲜的大章鱼，就在章鱼触角马上要甩到亚茨拉斐尔盘子里时，亚茨拉斐尔眼疾手快把盘子收走了，惹来一声不太满意的哼哼。

“那要是后者呢？”亚茨拉斐尔盯着盘子不去看他。

“后者嘛，”克劳利颇为遗憾地叹气，“那就太遗憾了。人不可以对这东西不感兴趣，至少不应该。”

……你倒是说清楚，这东西究竟是什么东西。都十几岁了怎么倒还是个好奇宝宝，虽然但是，人也不可以至少不应该对什么都好奇。好奇害死猫呀：亚茨拉斐尔被克劳利无所顾忌的性子闹了个红脸，不去管他，自顾自收了盘子。“我才不听你在这里说这些。我要走了！”

“迟早有一天你会感兴趣的，”克劳利在身后把盘子也送回去，身子从亚茨拉斐尔右侧斜里探过去，言之凿凿。“其实好奇心多那么稍微一点儿也没那么糟。”

还是敬谢不敏了，亚茨拉斐尔后知后觉觉着父母说让他远离“坏孩子”这句话有多么的对——即使不针对这件事儿。毕竟你不知道究竟哪句无心的话里就藏着引诱，或许当年魔鬼化的蛇也是这么哄着伊甸园里的人把苹果吃掉、又是这么哄骗着守伊甸园的天使，和他说“不要紧的没那么糟糕”。

千里之堤溃于蚁穴，有过第一次好奇就会有第二次，软弱了一次就会退让第二次。由此可见，上帝当时连一口苹果都不让人碰是有道理的：“我想要”三个字，实属是人类一生大敌。

但亚茨拉斐尔当时还没有想过，或者从没想过更远的地方：也许那一口苹果让人类失去了伊甸园，但得到了无垠的天地，这买卖属实更加划算。当时魔鬼哄骗守着园门天使或许也是这样说的，不过谁知道呢？今生无缘去天上，他生有缘天上见。

——这一刻的亚茨拉斐尔只是个十六岁的人类， 只来得及给克劳利一个没什么好气的眼神，而后迈着小步往教室里走。

p站这事就此打住不提。虽说克劳利当时过分了点儿，毕竟一半是有逗弄亚茨拉斐尔的成分在，他也没那个宣扬出去的坏心思。而后过了一段时间p站大清扫，许多小电影都成为了刀下亡魂，连带着后来假正经老师加百列的收藏列表也再没有更新过——当然这是多年后克劳利当笑话给亚茨拉斐尔讲的。

长大了的亚茨拉斐尔脸皮显然比小时候厚了不少，已经可以听克劳利聊这些面不改色了。当然还是容易不好意思，譬如说某些“特定”时刻，躺在床上意志迷乱时睁开眼睛，看见俯身在上男人薄的下唇热的瞳孔，额头上的汗水一滴一滴缓缓下落打湿了红发与白发，亚茨拉斐尔还是会下意识拽住被角自欺欺人地盖一盖赤着的身体——再不济，盖盖发烧的脸也是好的。他遮住眼什么都看不到，反倒还自在了一些，每当此时上面的男人都会俯下身，亲亲他露在外面的额角。

如此亲密的事都做过了，坐在一起聊当年的窘迫事也没了当年的局促。“问题是，克劳利，那不是时候呀，”亚茨拉斐尔冲过澡擦着蓬松的卷发，如是认真地跨越时空对克劳利上思想教育课，“你想想，要是让别人发现了，那该怎么做人？”

“好吧，好吧，”克劳利把整个修长的身子蜷着，面上还有潮红色，老大不情愿但又不得不承认他说的是对的，“那你究竟在关心那个假正经，还是——？”

“唔，”亚茨拉斐尔手停下来，佯装思考的样子，“应该都有吧。毕竟那是人家的隐私克劳利，我们还是应该给他，”他两只手指半空中做了个拉链般的动作，“给他保密一下的呀。”

“那剩下的呢？”

“剩下的——”亚茨拉斐尔转过头，“剩下的我们可以回来慢慢说呀。”

是“我们”——克劳利没说什么话，但是上扬的眉毛显然是被取悦之后才会有的模样。棕红偏金的眼瞳眯了起来，暴躁又俊朗的年轻男人舒舒服服地打了个哈欠。

玩笑归玩笑，但也足以见得年少时的克劳利，性子也可称得上一句“离经叛道”——比起故意的叛逆，亚茨拉斐尔总觉着这人似乎是天生从没人教过他什么规矩，以至于总能做出点违背正常社交常识的举动。不过还好有亚茨拉斐尔，前十六年的人生如何且不说，之后的人生里克劳利总算是开始明白了些人情冷暖。也是幸运。

自从万圣节前后闹了那么一次之后好似有什么壁垒被打破了：克劳利的那张嘴愈发毒了起来，每天都能吐出点新槽噎旁人一噎。亚茨拉斐尔呢，同样把刚认识时候的那些客气丢掉了不少，居然难得有了些小性子，生起气来一咬牙一跺脚捏捏拳头，脸上自以为写了“我很凶不好惹”，实际上在旁人看来，还是有嫩生生的可爱。

不破不立在何时都说得通，没闹过别扭的人安不下心来把完整的那一面暴露给对方。有些人总得要旁人目睹过他毁过一次又再贴好自己的过程，才敢放心觉着彼此是离不开的。

但圣诞节假期来了，再想一起上学吃饭斗嘴儿，也得缓一缓。“不是刚有过节日怎么还有节日，这合理吗？”——来自克劳利的吐槽。

“难道你不愿意放假吗？”亚茨拉斐尔踏在黄昏的街上迷惑地发问，“真的没有想到原来你是这么爱学习的一个人克劳利。”

难得克劳利被噎了一次：谁爱学习了，你这是在造谣，这好吗？这不好。克劳利巴不得能睡觉的课都在睡觉，不能睡觉的课或者十分感兴趣的才打起精神认真开听。当然他对自己喜欢的事儿一向都很专注，有次亚茨拉斐尔看着他难得认真在读书，凑过去发现是本天文的著作，内容还颇为艰深。

“你喜欢星星？”

“还行吧，”克劳利难得没有耍嘴，垂着睫毛盯着纸上记载的星宿运转。“还行。”

这样的克劳利自然没有理由不喜欢放假。他听了亚茨拉斐尔的调侃，呲牙咧嘴横了他一眼，细密的牙齿磨了一磨。

亚茨拉斐尔缩一缩身子，下巴淹没在大衣的白绒里，呵一口气暖暖手，眼睛在水雾里亮亮的。

“你圣诞节还是一个人在家过？”他抬头问，亮的眼正好看着克劳利的鼻子尖儿。


	10. 第十棵苹果树

“圣诞节？”

克劳利没直接回答亚茨拉斐尔的问题，只是寻常地哼了一下。“小孩子过的东西。”

“你倒也不能这么说——我发现你有一个问题克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔不乐意了，怎么又这么打算糊弄过去，难不成全天下喜欢过圣诞节的都是幼稚不堪的孩童？照这么说干脆世界改名环球幼儿园好啦，一人一根棒棒糖，排排坐吃果果，岂不是天下早就和平了？眼看着克劳利还是一副漫不经心的样子，亚茨拉斐尔抬手把他叼在嘴里的一根棒棒糖棍揪下来。

“什么问题？”这下子克劳利终于肯稍微正色来回答亚茨拉斐尔。不得不说这小半年亚茨拉斐尔的胆量有了高强度的提升，从一开始揪个耳机都要战战兢兢个半天，到如今敢直接抬手在老虎头上揪一根毛下来，虽然看着还是只小绵羊，好歹也是“有点脾气的小绵羊”。当然，说不上来因为什么，即使克劳利脾气暴、毒舌、性子还有些古怪，他也绝不会伤害亚茨拉斐尔一分一毫——这是亚茨拉斐尔潜意识里莫名其妙的底气。

当然，克劳利也真的从来从来都不会伤害亚茨拉斐尔一分一毫。

理直气壮的小绵羊把棒棒糖棍儿用纸包起来塞在口袋里（毕竟不能随地乱扔垃圾），手背在身后打算好好跟没什么道德准则的克劳利讲讲，到底他的认知出了什么问题。“你不能把什么事都当玩笑，”小老师柔润的脸上下巴的小尖尖一点一点，啄木鸟般在白绒领子里拱来拱去。“我们还是要相信这世界有真善美和童话存在的。”

“比如？”  
“比如你可以过一过圣诞节呀。”

“……你被那个书呆妹带得脑子里都装了些什么。”纵使亚茨拉斐尔努力严肃着神情想要纠正下克劳利的三观，奈何这年轻学生实在是太顽劣，天性里骨头里装了狂风血管里盛着星天，竟是对凡间的微末温情毫不在意的样子。克劳利站直了，双手插在裤袋里，嘴角半上扬似笑非笑，“你跟我说真善美吗？”他指指自己。

“有什么问题吗？”

“没什么问题，就是觉得好玩。”克劳利嘴角咧得愈发欢快，恰巧有道猎猎的风吹过将他的夹克下摆吹起，在地上投下巨大的影子。红的发瘦的面颊，加上隐隐映着落日光芒的眼睛，恍惚间像个无乐不为无恶不作的魔鬼。小魔鬼恶劣又单纯地开口，“让我猜猜你下一句是不是还要跟我讲讲道德？”

“你怎么知道？”亚茨拉斐尔无端感觉骨头缝里发凉，向手心里哈气又搓了搓，感觉暖和了不少，才接着开口。“难不成从来都没人给你灌输过这些？”

小恶魔翅膀收了起来——是克劳利把夹克的下摆拉链拉上了。“我为什么要听这些？”他打了个响指，“‘正义要么靠武力，要么靠法律’*，听说过没？”

这都什么跟什么呀，都是从哪学的一套一套的？亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，感觉自己被克劳利整得有点晕，他知道克劳利嘴上功夫从来都是厉害的那个，但轮到自己来领教依旧吃不太消。这下彻底不知道谁在说教谁了，小天使只得呆呆地抬头问，“这是哪个作品的话？”  
“盖伦·冕卫还是德莱厄斯？”克劳利摊手。“记不得了——不重要。总之我不过圣诞节。

如果克劳利当时知晓大洋彼岸有一个捧着饭碗的年轻人的话，一定不会把这句“我才不过圣诞节”的誓言说得这么铿锵有力。那位名叫王境泽的男人以一句“真香”把自己心甘情愿砍Flag的心情体现得淋漓尽致，长大的克劳利在和亚茨拉斐尔过上没羞没臊的生活之余，也不得不自己把当年那些冷酷着一张好看的脸说出的话一一吞掉。

“所以你就根本不要说那些达不成的事，”亚茨拉斐尔带着烘焙手套嘶嘶哈哈地往厨房外面端盘子时，看见克劳利老大不情愿地缩在沙发上吞热红酒时，忍不住刺了他一句。“我记得你可是说过，怎么也不过节。”

“那能怪我吗？你觉得这能怪我吗？”克劳利又吞了一口，咂咂嘴。“还有没有酒？”

“十分不幸，最后一瓶刚刚让你喝掉。”  
“不对劲，我记得明明你的库存还有一些的——”  
“那些是做菜用的。”亚茨拉斐尔毫不客气将克劳利想要多喝点的念头打消。把手机上来自同事家人和甲乙方们的节日祝福一条条看过，亚茨拉斐尔坐过去挪挪屁股让克劳利给他让个地方。“我可没逼你。”  
“是，我都是自愿的，”克劳利闲闲一指小屋里随处可见的装饰们，天花板上悬挂着憨态可掬的胖乎乎雪人天使、亮晶晶的小彩球，窗户玻璃上贴着槲寄生装饰，正好就在他们头顶。“我是自愿给你挂这些东西的。”  
“也别这么不高兴嘛克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔捅一捅男人的胳肢窝，“高兴点儿，这是圣诞假期哎——我们是在放假！”

“这倒还不错。”克劳利勉强满意点点头。成年人就不喜欢放假了吗？成年人只会比少年人喜欢放假一百倍。就着亚茨拉斐尔递过来的手吃了口巧克力松饼，克劳利皱眉，怎么还是这么甜，亚茨拉斐尔烤点心哪儿都好就是糖放得有点太过分了。但是回头看看亚茨拉斐尔投入且兴高采烈的眼睛，他又把抱怨的话咽了下去，在亚茨拉斐尔依旧弧度柔软上翘的嘴唇边亲了一下，头顶的槲寄生兀自看着他们，岁岁常青一如往昔。

与其说圣诞节是手忙脚乱的节日，不如说节日本身就是一场愉悦的混乱：节日大促销、节日大采购、还要准备礼物……亚茨拉斐尔是喜欢这种愉悦而温馨的混乱的，他的那间小屋子已经被他用书本、贴画、小摆件塞满了，饶是如此他还是觉得不够应该多塞点。当然，空间所限他不能随心所欲地摆，节日装饰就成了他的主场。

“放轻松点，安娜丝玛……”看着小女巫晒家里装饰的时候亚茨拉斐尔不禁扶额：也只有她会想要圣诞节的时候摆个魔法阵、再洋洋得意拍照上传po出来。“圣诞老人一般不会被召唤过来的……”

“但是这是家族传统，”很快安娜丝玛就在他留言下面回复，洋洋得意。“你不懂。”

亚茨拉斐尔直觉他应该把这个话题打住，不然他就会被安娜丝玛塞一大堆关于神秘学的知识，没准儿还会热情邀请他去参加TRPG跑团的聚会。他去过一次，私心作祟roll点的时候把外表拉满，结果因为这张卡和这位pl都太好骗很快就玩不下去了。有什么坑都往里跳，那还有什么TRPG的意义吗？亚茨拉斐尔叹口气，抬头看看被他贴满了小雪花的屋子，自觉十分满意。

亚茨拉斐尔已经快要十七岁了，收到的圣诞礼物也不再是小时候的巧克力大礼包，取而代之的是书。捧着一大摞混杂着漫画、JAVA指南（……谁圣诞节会送这种东西啊！）和科幻小说集的书，亚茨拉斐尔进屋的时候已经气喘吁吁了——当然，也不排除他晚上吃了太多的烤鸡的缘故。“为什么没人送巧克力了？”他内心委委屈屈飘出一句灵魂发问，全然不顾他如果肯翻开衣服来看看肚子的话，他会看到一圈白又软的小肚腩。但亚茨拉斐尔也只是抱怨几句，收到什么礼物他都会很开心，他就是一个这样容易被取悦的小男孩。

容易被取悦的小男孩在床头挂了袜子，闭着眼睛数着脚步声，闭着眼睛等到了父母进门来又离开（这一家向来不吝惜实现属于孩子的这种小愿望），闭着眼睛数羊开始试图入睡。

半晌他坐了起来：他发现自己并不能睡得着。

下意识地，亚茨拉斐尔抬头向窗外对面的小灰房子看去，二楼的那间常年拉着窗帘的小房子隐约有灯光，但不是光怪陆离的镭射光，而是暖意盎然的昏黄灯光。联想到万圣节时候他打开门发现克劳利在家一个人冷锅冷灶睡觉的场景，亚茨拉斐尔咬咬牙，终究还是爬到床底下把自己之前去商店时“无意”买下又“无意”托店员包好的礼物拿了出来。

他穿上衣服，轻轻打开房门一线，看了一眼时间已经是凌晨一点了，又蹑手蹑脚从楼上下去，悄悄把门推开。“我把东西放在门口就走”，他这样在心里告诉自己，“也就五分钟，十分钟，哦不，最多半个小时，我就回来。”

亚茨拉斐尔发誓生平从来没这么小心过，小心得明明是走习惯的小路，却比任何结了冰的溜冰场都来得让他心惊胆寒。他向外看去，每一家似乎都睡着了，连带着门口的圣诞树也是这样。只除了隔壁的那一间房子：别提睡着的圣诞树，门口光秃秃的连圣诞的影子都没有。

亚茨拉斐尔叹口气，挪到了那熟悉的大门口，蹲下来把包裹得严严实实的礼物放在门口。几秒钟的时间他想了很多，譬如克劳利那么个挑剔的人，会不会喜欢这古板到死的礼物，又譬如这一夜过去了，究竟会不会有人偷偷把礼物拿走。亚茨拉斐尔想得实在是入神，以至于没有看到他面前的门开了一点缝隙，透出了一丝光亮，直到头顶传来声音——

“看看我抓住了什么——”

门瞬间被打开，映入亚茨拉斐尔眼帘的是一双熟悉的蛇皮鞋，而后有阴影投下来，蹲下来那人的手抓住了他的手，“圣诞老人可不会不戴手套就来送圣诞礼物。”

“你又不过节，你怎么知道？”

“你可以去问圣诞老人。”拉着有些冻红的小白手，克劳利懒懒站了起来，向他身后看了几眼，一边把他往屋里带。“不过看起来没有圣诞老人跟着你，那就太遗憾了。”

哎，不是，我就是来送个礼就走的，其实不用这么客气还要让我进屋——亚茨拉斐尔的话哽在喉咙口还没来得及说出来，转瞬已经被带进了房子。这是他第三次来克劳利的家，陈设跟前几次来并没有什么区别，同样的空旷冰冷而整洁，和亚茨拉斐尔的小房间大相径庭。或许他是雇了人做家务的，亚茨拉斐尔尝到了上次过分脑补的教训，并没有继续妄加揣测，反正这也不是很重要。

既然来了那就暖和暖和再回去吧：亚茨拉斐尔索性坐了下来，祈祷父母不会临时睡醒发现他已经不在屋子里，而是在隔壁“坏男孩”家里。老天，要是被发现了，那岂不是还要费一番口舌才行：焦急被写在了男孩的苹果脸上，浓眉和唇角都不由自主蹙起来。

“你其实可以在出门之前就把担心都担心完的，”克劳利从厨房拎着两个杯子出来，碰巧看见了Azi这样嘟着嘴纠结的神色，二话不说把杯子放下直接开腔。“既然你都出门了，那就听天由命呗。”

“希望是这样。”亚茨拉斐尔无奈一喟，肩膀随着叹息颤了一下，捧起还冒着热气的杯子喝着。“嘶，没放糖吗？”

“将就喝吧大晚上的，没给你点酒就不错了。”

“你不会真的大晚上喝酒吧——你还没成年——”亚茨拉斐尔的惊叹刚要出口，转眼看到穿着黑针织衫男孩“我就开个玩笑你为什么要那么大惊小怪”的神色，又反应过来自己被耍了，只不做声开始喝茶。倒是克劳利三口两口喝完了，径自上楼又下来。

“总不能收了人家东西不还点什么。“克劳利手中多了本厚厚的书，递向还在闷头喝茶的亚茨拉斐尔。


	11. 第十一棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·是圣诞节后续  
> ·终于写完这个圣诞节情节啦！其实这个情节还蛮重要的所以篇幅很长，下一更开始就出现天使送蛇蛇的礼物以及继续推情感发展，久等啦！

“给我的？”

亚茨拉斐尔从茶杯上抬起头，眼睛瞪得滴溜圆，几不敢信。

这也不能怪亚茨拉斐尔，实在是克劳利看起来，怎么也不像是个会认认真真蹲在货架前挑选礼物、再对店员说“这个可以麻烦帮我包起来吗？我想送给我朋友当做圣诞礼物”的人。这一瞬间亚茨拉斐尔感到玄幻：这人竟然也会送他圣诞节礼物？他甚至有种夺舍的错位感——上帝啊，你终于听到了我的召唤，给我的朋友克劳利赐了福吗？

或许是圆脸上因惶惑扬起的眉和微张的唇极大程度地取悦了克劳利，少年的薄唇恶作剧般扬起，舌尖还在牙齿上一擦，仿佛刚饱餐过一顿什么美味佳肴。亚茨拉斐尔沉思的时间有点儿太长了，克劳利便直接往亚茨拉斐尔身边的沙发上一瘫，胳膊直接大剌剌搭在那穿着白毛衣的小肩膀后面。沙发倏忽一震，亚茨拉斐尔手中的杯子没有拿稳直接洒出了几滴在地上，他转头去盯克劳利，带点无奈和薄怒，换得少年毫不在意的耸肩。顶着亚茨拉斐尔嗔怪的注视，轮廓分明的下颌终于轻微地点了那么一点。

“那不然还能给谁？”克劳利开口，“你当我在做慈善？”

听听，这人长得人模狗样，就从来不能说点人话。亚茨拉斐尔那些初初拿到礼物的惶惑与不安顿时被熟悉的口吻抹杀掉了，取而代之的是心底重重叹的一口气。倘若有什么说话气死人大赛，那么克劳利不得第一他都能怀疑评委组收了别人的贿赂。不对，克劳利应该是坐在评委席上指点江山的那个，他的气人水准可是不知道高到哪里去了，快请这位选手回到评委席。

真是的，亚茨拉斐尔小小翻了个白眼，到底是接过了那本厚重的装帧精美的大书，任凭克劳利包裹在贴身黑毛衫的手臂环在他身后，自顾自地开始读起封面上烫金的字来。

“天——体——大——全——”亚茨拉斐尔声音清澈而软，尾音习惯性稍稍上扬，叫人听了就觉得熨贴和快活。“这是你的书？”

“呃……可以这么说？”克劳利平时嚣张惯了，被亚茨拉斐尔这个名副其实的“读书人”随口一问倒有那么一点结巴，难得显出几分赧然来。“这的确是我的书，我的意思是说‘我读过’的书，你能理解吧？”

他的脸颊凑过去，头几乎要和亚茨拉斐尔的挨到一起，恰巧亚茨拉斐尔也偏了偏脑袋，羊毛卷就在克劳利脸上蹭了一下。亚茨拉斐尔没有察觉——他还在投入地端详自己的新礼物，自然也没有看到克劳利乍触电似抖震了一下，随即又不动痕迹地往亚茨拉斐尔那侧又靠了一靠的动作。“你不是说你不喜欢看书吗——所以这真的是你看过的？”

丰盈的年轻脸蛋儿转过去，鼻子尖和鼻子尖对上，亚茨拉斐尔这才发现两个人距离有那么一点近了，心跳刚燃出加快的苗头，却没忍住抽了抽鼻子打个喷嚏不小心喷克劳利一脸，顿时什么温柔气氛都化成了浮云。

“看看你说的什么话？——好像我是什么大字不识的爬行动物一样。”

这是变相承认这本是克劳利自己平日里读的书了。亚茨拉斐尔倒还没来得及说什么，克劳利先暴躁地揉了揉头发。“怎么？要是嫌弃就还给我。”

亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，把书在手里抓得更紧了，试图用手指尖儿去感受它的前主人在它身上带来的痕迹。大体上是快活，剩余的感受没办法被一时明确剥离开表达出来，亚茨拉斐尔只能觉察出有什么在心里蜿蜒盘旋着，看不见也摸不到。若非要说句话来表达一下的话，大概也脱口而出的只有一句“克劳利，你真好……”。

”随你吧，”少年的手挥一挥，语气里却莫名其妙沾染了些不耐烦，“但是求求你别说我是个好人，我可不是什么好人。”

“那你是什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔不解了，怎么还会有人不喜欢被人称赞？何况在亚茨拉斐尔看来，克劳利虽说脾气怪了那么一点、好奇心多了那么一点、做事莫名其妙了一点之外，如何也称不得是一个坏人呀。

“总之你记住我不要当什么好人就是了，”克劳利没有正面回答，只是能看到肉眼可见对这个称呼的厌倦，“好人多无聊。”  
“好人一点都不无聊！”亚茨拉斐尔挺挺胸，昂着头对克劳利义正辞严地说，“你不觉得其实做好事很有意思吗？”

“像你一样？”克劳利的胳膊往上抬了抬，搭在克劳利的脖子上。“像你一样有趣吗？”

“我难道不有趣吗？”

“你问这些冒着傻气的问题时候挺好玩的。”

说谁傻气呢，你说谁呢，亚茨拉斐尔放在膝头整整齐齐的手攥起了小拳头，横眉竖目瞅着旁边的克劳利。被盯着的那个喉咙里发出不耐的低哼。“算了，”他别过头去说，“这问题没什么可说的。”

“那我走了。”亚茨拉斐尔站起身来，看了一眼表还有几个小时天亮，他大概得在六七点钟前回到他那间小房子里躺下。“我那个礼物你慢慢拆，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音随着他正说的话愈发微弱，“别…..别忘了。”

他转身要去够大衣，没成想被身后的人拉住了。“你不会真当自己是圣诞老人了吧？”克劳利在身后不紧不慢提议，“圣诞老人可穿多少都不会冻感冒。”

亚茨拉斐尔眼睛倏忽亮起，随即又感受到方才接过书时流过心脏那股子莫名其妙的潺潺溪水。他犹豫了下，真的可以这样吗？未经准许在旁人家里过夜？真的可以吗？

“反正你都来了。”克劳利把他拽回沙发上，接着在沙发上瘫成一“条”长长的爬行动物，并且也用眼神怂恿亚茨拉斐尔一起做沙发上盘旋的一团毛绒球。

“但是，但是我家人如果发现了，他们会……”

“难道你没带钥匙吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，钥匙被他塞在了口袋里，上面还拴着小绵羊的钥匙扣玩偶。

“那不就得了。”克劳利抓过沙发上不知什么时候放着的小毯子（后来亚茨拉斐尔才知道，克劳利家沙发上本来就有小毯子，“这样在沙发上也可以安心睡大觉了”），撇在他手边。“睡吧，早上五六点钟起来正好回家去。”

亚茨拉斐尔迷迷糊糊被哄得在克劳利家睡了一宿，那几句“究竟克劳利是不是好人”的辩驳也被囫囵成了年轻人之间寻常的斗嘴，睡一觉起来醒了就忘光了，第二天大家各自还有各自的日子要过。匆匆忙忙的日子像流水，大抵除了亚茨拉斐尔，再没谁会固执地称呼克劳利是个好人——这是克劳利亲口承认的，“大概除了你，也没人会用好人这种称呼来喊我。”

那时他们俩刚确定关系做了恋人没几天，正是摆脱了绝世好友身份又不知怎么做亲密爱人的尴尬期，只好每天黏在一起谈天说地，笨拙却又可爱得要命。亚茨拉斐尔要去做义工，克劳利一脸不情愿，身体又很诚实地死皮赖脸偏要跟着过去。亚茨拉斐尔打量了一圈克劳利的打扮：如常十分怀疑，只那腹诽并不能让克劳利听见，不然他一定会瞪回去俩人坐在孤儿院里被一群孩子包围着，亚茨拉斐尔正忙着给个小小男孩变傻瓜魔术，转头看着一群孩子叽叽喳喳层层包围着克劳利，只露出一个红头发的顶来。人群中还不时传来暴躁的呼喊，“亚茨拉斐尔，快来把他们带走——”

“克劳利，你的头发是红色的是用什么染的啊？”

“天生的——亚茨拉斐尔！”

待得亚茨拉斐尔忍笑把克劳利从孩子堆里捞出来后，克劳利面上一副生无可恋的样子：但这也可以理解，毕竟一个带金链子和墨镜的酷哥头上被插了一堆野花，任凭是再酷的酷哥都会破防的。“叫你不要跟我来，你非要跟来。”亚茨拉斐尔一点点把花从板着一张脸的克劳利头上拿下去，“不过也挺好玩的吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔眼睛里闪着小星星，是克劳利最喜欢的小星星，折射来自更遥远天体的光芒，再投射到几百光年之外某个蓝色星球上一双眼睛里。看着那样一双眼睛，克劳利即使是隔着墨镜也不忍心说出什么拒绝的话来，勉强嘟哝了句“还行吧”。

“所以其实你还是个挺好的人，”亚茨拉斐尔手里握一朵雏菊，要够克劳利脑袋顶上的一根草叶，克劳利就微微弯下腰来让他够。“可以不用那么凶的呀，来，对着他们笑一笑？”

克劳利回头，一群大孩子小孩子正在扔着手里的球，琢磨着怎么给对方来一下子。他无语，但是背后亚茨拉斐尔殷切的目光一直烫着他，不得已，这位带着大墨镜的酷哥勉强呲牙对这群小孩子们笑了一笑。

“也就你会觉得我是个好人了。”看着一群孩童自顾自玩得起劲，克劳利轻描淡写地说了一句，垂下头往回走。

“那不然你是什么？坏人？你哪有那么坏。”亚茨拉斐尔不明白为什么克劳利对这个称呼这么固执，明明在他眼里克劳利的每根头发丝儿都有趣到能飞起来。

“……算了，这不重要。”克劳利无语凝噎叹口气搂过亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀两个人一起往外走，头顶上是凝视着他们的热烈阳光。他们只是并肩往外面走着，稍矮一点的那个叽叽喳喳说着话，高一点那个刻意放缓了步伐，容矮些的那个能不费力跟上。

所以你可以看到，克劳利就是克劳利，克劳利还是克劳利，由那么一点顽劣、那么一点毒舌、还有很多很多好奇心与鬼点子组成的外太空生物，暂借了一个红发俊朗男孩的肉身在地球上寻欢作乐。也许对旁的人类来说，他可能没那么温柔，没那么明亮，甚至还燃着暗红的火焰叫人不可接近，但对于亚茨拉斐尔来说，克劳利已经足够足够好，叫他无论身在世上哪个角落，都会期待明天的到来。

圣诞节假期很长，足够亚茨拉斐尔在家睡觉、看书、拆礼物、在他那张整洁而柔软的小床上像只小绵羊一样打几个滚儿（冬天之后他换了厚一点的睡衣，有奶白色柔软的绒毛那种），然后再起来做一做功课。安顿那些礼物的过程可着实费了亚茨拉斐尔好大功夫，譬如安娜丝玛送来的水晶球，他望着架子上大小不一的水晶球陷入了沉思（明年换个礼物吧，求求你了，给孩子没地方放愁得），诸如此类的甜蜜苦恼许许多多。

当然，还有最重要的事，看克劳利送给他的那本书。


	12. 第十二棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节小Crowley送了小Aziraphale一本天体大全，Aziraphale居然一字一句看完了并且开始脑补蛇蛇是小王子从而进行自我攻略（......）

礼轻情意重。亚茨拉斐尔喜欢送出礼物也喜欢收到礼物，而收到书对他来说，意义比旁的所有礼物都更深一层——那是他最最喜欢的小世界。不知是有心还是无意，克劳利这份礼物正中亚茨拉斐尔下怀，于是那日从克劳利家溜回自己小房间的时候，他贴着被晨风吹冷的封面钻进被窝，心里都还是沉甸甸的，坠满了似乎能从呼吸间溜出来的热。

圣诞节假期那么久，足够他将已经够挤的屋子重新收拾出个秩序：他经常这么做，虽然没多久刚空出来的地方又会被填满，但亚茨拉斐尔乐此不疲。他将满满登登的书柜好不容易腾出个空隙来，把那本厚重的天体大全塞了进去，却是左看看右看看怎么都不满意，皱着的小眉头如何都没松开。最后亚茨拉斐尔放弃了，叹口气将勉强塞进去的硬皮书又掏了出来，无奈搁在了床边。

“你真是和你那个主人差不多，”亚茨拉斐尔自言自语，“真让人想不到怎么办才好。”

书自然是不会回答他的。它安安稳稳躺在格子花枕头旁边，烫金的封面折着熠熠的光。亚茨拉斐尔看着书乖巧的样子，伸出手指小心翼翼戳了几下，确认不会突然蹦出什么妖怪之后，他又放肆地把书皮当作那顽劣男孩的脑门儿狂拍了一阵子才罢休。莫名地心中有一股爽意——亚茨拉斐尔坐在床上抱着书想着，没什么理由戳克劳利的脑袋，拍拍他送的书也是好的，书一不会突然张口乱飞刀子二不会突然冷脸喜怒无常，可比十六七岁讨人嫌的克劳利可爱多了。

“但是你还是没有他好看的，”亚茨拉斐尔趴在床上，一手抱着装载无穷天体的厚书，一手无意识地刷着手机，嘴里喃喃自语。他的手指停在了某一页，屏幕里就突然出现了个拽着脸的男孩戴着顶圣诞帽，一脸不情愿眯着那双近乎赤金的眼睛，犬牙抵住下唇，像下一秒可以入职鬼屋般凶悍。照片下面还有行很小很小的配文，“去你的圣诞节。”

真是不情愿呢，亚茨拉斐尔看着就想笑——那圣诞帽是他走的时候趁着克劳利睡得人事不知时戴在他头上的。天知道他屏住呼吸时心跳飙到了多少，一百还是一百二？又有谁知道他溜出门的时候忍笑忍得多辛苦。以防他睡着的时候翻身把那红色绒帽子抖掉，亚茨拉斐尔还绞尽脑汁绕着克劳利的下巴打了个蝴蝶结。

当然打结的过程中他无可避免触碰到了少年微凉的下颏，也无意抚过了那些细微萌出的新草般的胡茬。亚茨拉斐尔的手指抖了一下，被搔过的地方有些微微的颤，刺得他想迅速缩回手去。他愣了半晌，盯着自己的手翻过来又翻过去，从淡粉的圆指甲、骨肉匀润的指节，再到洁白的手掌。哪里都没有出问题，亚茨拉斐尔还是亚茨拉斐尔，只是刚才有一瞬的错位，使他莫名对今夕何夕身在何处感到荒妄。

亚茨拉斐尔又把视线落回克劳利熟睡的脸上。难得安静的平静的属于克劳利的时刻，长眉伏在合着的双目之上，睫毛随着呼吸抖震，唇角略略下垂轮廓都失了平日的锋锐，映着头上的红发红帽更明艳了几分。真难得，这一刻爱刻薄爱幻想的张扬男孩没了棱角，是只属于他自己的克劳利——当然，也是属于亚茨拉斐尔的克劳利。

或许过分像是电影中的场景：圣诞节，清晨，两个漂亮男孩，年纪正好，风华正茂，什么都说了却又像什么都没有说过。如果再来一点音乐的话就更像电影情节了，比如说innocence，Waking up I see that everything is ok /The first time in my life and now it's so great，一切都不合理到合理，亚茨拉斐尔不敢再想下去，于是匆匆把那个蝴蝶结在克劳利喉结上方结好，蹑手蹑脚出了大门，披着尚未明亮的天色疾步跑回家。那脚步实在是太匆匆，甚至可以称得上是落荒而逃——他自己也说不清自己在逃什么。

不过此时已距离那荒诞圣诞过去了几日。亚茨拉斐尔那股子别扭劲早过去了，看见克劳利偏要发这么一张鬼脸的圣诞帽，心里就有了点小得意，没忍住点开评论回了一句“圣诞快乐”。刚发出去没几秒，手机震动提醒他有人发消息过来，亚茨拉斐尔瞥了一眼，那个“有人”正在对话框里无能狂怒。他回了个天使和笑脸过去，把手机锁屏放在枕头下，自己倒闷在枕头里笑了半天。

这一个假期亚茨拉斐尔都在看那本书。书虽说已经被读过，可并不旧，除了某几页上有手写的批注痕迹外，它甚至可以被看作一本崭新的书。亚茨拉斐尔事实上对天体运行和宇宙原理的兴致并不是那么大——开玩笑，你要一个有时候电脑都用不太清楚的人研究宇宙原理，那你不如万里长城平地起，先教会他究竟Java、Python还是C才是最好的语言恐怕更实际一点。

但亚茨拉斐尔还是仔仔细细看着。很难说因为什么，毕竟克劳利送给他这本书并不是艰深无趣的严肃科普读物，相反，众多天体的照片使得它更像是摄影册，或是本浪漫的绘本。不过于亚茨拉斐尔来说，即使这书会艰涩难懂，他也会一字一句将它读完的，毕竟这是馈赠。——他向来最最珍视旁人的心意，万万不想有丝毫辜负了去。

一页一页把那些幻丽星空和它们的介绍读完后，亚茨拉斐尔百无聊赖，遂开始寻找每一页里克劳利留下的笔迹。克劳利说是留下批注，实际上更多是吐槽，每一句都仿佛有声音一般，叫亚茨拉斐尔读了耳朵里都能自动响起克劳利说这些话时的语气和声音。

“月亮可太无聊了——没有水。什么？还已经有人去过了？更无聊了，那没事了。”

“北极星不错，但是太远了。而且好亮。吵得人睡不着觉。”

“半人马座很好。星云很漂亮，就是喀戎死得惨了一点。但这重要吗？这不重要。”

是是是，冷酷无情的克劳利寻常连给人个好脸都吝啬，自然这些东西都不重要。他似乎把自己当成了掌控星星的大能，凌驾于宇宙指点着胸中星宿的丘壑。只是不知道，这位掌控万物的小王子究竟来自哪一颗天外的星球：亚茨拉斐尔翻身下床，在书架时常读的书那一栏掏出了《小王子》，随手翻到一页。

“‘人都在哪呢？沙漠里有点寂寞。’”

亚茨拉斐尔一字一句读着小王子的提问，视线又转到了下一行蛇的回答，

“‘人多的地方，我们也是一样的寂寞。’”

蛇，小王子，亚茨拉斐尔联想到克劳利脸侧那块盘旋纠缠蛇状的刺青，总觉着冥冥中会有那么些联系。那克劳利究竟是蛇、还是小王子、又或者二者皆非，只是寻常的一个男孩在寻常做他的朋友？他向窗外看去，窗外没有荒漠，只有铁灰色的小房子二楼透过窗帘亮着忽明忽灭的光。地球上最不缺少的就是会呼吸会说话的人，只不过人来人往之下，众人都怀着有如出一辙的寂寞。——除非找到五千朵玫瑰之外，属于自己的那一朵。

那他们的玫瑰究竟今生会不会出现？谁也不知道。亚茨拉斐尔合上了书，爬上了床，凝望着夜空，不知不觉又睡着了。

小王子最后有没有和他的玫瑰一块儿我们不知道，亚茨拉斐尔最后确确实实和克劳利在一起了，于是他当年构想中“小王子克劳利”在人间究竟寻找什么的答案也不攻自破：脱线的、超凡的、颊边烙印着蛇的小王子克劳利最爱的玫瑰，竟就是亚茨拉斐尔自己。少年时代困惑过的感情有了个完整的答案，爱是某种天分，爱人即是天神。

将近三十岁的亚茨拉斐尔把这些年少时的构想对克劳利讲过，彼时克劳利正在客厅里浇花，咬牙切齿对着长了叶斑的绿萝，面目狰狞。亚茨拉斐尔叹口气把克劳利手中的喷水壶拿下来，推着他肩膀走回沙发上坐着，在克劳利依旧想杀人的眼神下翻开书，一五一十给他讲当年读着天体大全时脑补到的，关于蛇王子和地球玫瑰花的传奇。

克劳利听着听着，虽然神色依旧不忿，好歹眼里那些慑人的光收了起来，反有兴致转过身，半条胳膊搭在沙发上。“我很好奇”，克劳利开口，“你当时为什么不跟我说？”

“当时，当时我们是什么关系？”亚茨拉斐尔无奈一喟，“谁又敢顺你这位大神的毛。”

“那你难道就没有想过吗？”克劳利声音无理取闹般大了一些，“你连在我的头上挂圣诞帽都敢，这可不像你的作风。”

“那还不是趁着你睡着——你睡着的时候可比醒着时候可爱多了。”亚茨拉斐尔翻着书头也不抬，“起码睡着的时候不会阴阳怪气乱发脾气。”

“我乱发脾气？”克劳利声音又陡然拔高，在亚茨拉斐尔“难道你不是这样的吗”眼神里败下阵来。亚茨拉斐尔又接着说，“那你不如解释一下，当年为什么第一份礼物要送我这么本书。你明知道我并不喜欢研究这些的。”

“但是星星很好看，不是吗？”克劳利开始耍起了无赖，振振有词，“难道你不喜欢好看的东西？那些小花？小枕头？小陶瓷摆件？”

“可见你当时就没有留什么好心眼。”亚茨拉斐尔低下头嘟囔一句，竟然也无法反驳。两厢里各自抓住了对方的把柄，这下谁也不开口了，就坐在沙发上一个翻书一个愤愤不平接着刷手机。冷不防亚茨拉斐尔感到腿上一重，低头看见老大不小的克劳利把头往他腿上一搁。

“？”

“赶紧顺，”他指指自己的头顶，红发泛着火焰般的色泽，“就今天。”

三十岁的克劳利好顺毛，十六七的克劳利可是龟毛的紧，不愿意让人靠近又自视不需要任何人帮手——譬如那一年圣诞节假期过后，亚茨拉斐尔在苹果树下面等了又等也没有等到人来一同上学，却不知道是为了什么。想起这，亚茨拉斐尔撸着红毛的手暴躁了三分，一边顺一边嘴里念叨着陈年旧事，“你当时为什么不直接联系我！”

“联系你能怎么，”克劳利腿在沙发上蜷起来，缩成一条听话的大蛇，“该生病还是生病，你又不能帮上什么。”

回答他的是头上小白胖爪子一用力，带下来的两根红毛。


	13. 第十三棵苹果树

正如亚茨拉斐尔一直记挂着的那样，克劳利当年的嘴硬程度，有时甚至可以跟钻石掰个手腕分出高下——说不定钻石都能被他咬碎几颗。“真是的，”这是亚茨拉斐尔在克劳利床边，盯着他一口一口把感冒药吞下去时念叨的话，“生病了怎么不说呢？”

“如果你非要我给个解释的话，”克劳利猛一咳嗽，嗓子因病痛声线愈发低沉嘶哑，像是从嗓子眼儿里渗出来似的，“忘了。”

忘了？亚茨拉斐尔捂住额头，眉一皱上翘的鼻头也像气歪了三分。圣诞节假期他们一直在发消息闲聊，有一搭没一搭地说着话，亚茨拉斐尔时不时还会拍些“傻里傻气的小玩意儿”（克劳利的话）给克劳利看，什么书架上的水晶球大家族啦，什么刚泡好的可可又背着人加了一勺奶和糖啦，什么照照镜子发现一低头出来的双下巴和新的小羊毛针织衫啦……克劳利的回复都又直白又毒舌，“召唤神龙的七龙珠竟在你身边”“碳水化合物明天就长在你身上”“希望衣服和人都没什么事”…….亚茨拉斐尔皱了脸瘪了嘴，弧度柔润的红嘴唇赌气般一撇，发泄般打了一行”难道你就不会说几句好话吗克劳利？”

“你非要我说的话，衣服挺好看的。”克劳利打字飞速，“希望明年你不会再收到什么水晶球当成礼物了——有兴趣加入水晶台球协会吗？“

行吧，勉强算得上两句好话。亚茨拉斐尔回头盯着架子上安娜丝玛送的那一堆水晶球，穷目力所能及想要看出些究竟来反驳克劳利说它们只是一堆玻璃珠子这种话。安娜丝玛在送给他的时候曾不厌其烦地为他讲述吉普赛人的占卜秘法，”水晶球里可以看到未来、或者说，你想要看到的世界，“女孩儿带着玳瑁圆框眼镜，煞有介事将水晶球在手中旋转，速度飞快以至于亚茨拉斐尔心惊胆寒着那玲珑剔透的球下一秒就会跌在地上摔个粉碎。为了转移注意力，他率先开口，“那你曾经从这里面看出来什么没有？——我是说，要怎么看？”

“这个嘛，”安娜丝玛另一只手绞起了长发，“这里面的奥秘就太多了，”转头又看看亚茨拉斐尔似懂非懂的神情，摇摇头郑重地拍了拍裹在驼色大衣的小肩膀，“天机是不可以这么轻易说出来的。”

好吧，姑且信了你的鬼话，不然亚茨拉斐尔也不会盯着水晶球愣愣出神。但一如往昔，水晶球透明，澄澈，空荡如旷野，没给别有所图的凡人任何想要的结果——那别有所图的小凡人亚茨拉斐尔并不知道，自己的脸上也浮起了莫名的微笑。

但纵使每天都互道早晚安，圣诞假期结束的那天早上，亚茨拉斐尔在光秃秃的苹果树下面却没有等到人。

低头看看手机，消息停在两天前他发过去一张晚餐的馅饼时克劳利回的一句“为什么不来点儿酒“。喝什么喝，还没成年呢干什么要喝酒，真是的——亚茨拉斐尔搓搓手，在树下面跺了又跺。

近日气温陡降，出门前亚茨拉斐尔被迫灌下一大杯热茶才被准许放出门。如今那一丝热量在冰冷的空气里随着裸露在外的皮肤慢慢蒸发掉，柔白的脸蛋被冻得通红，亚茨拉斐尔又呵了呵手，心中默念了好几句等见到面了一定不能生气，万一他真的有什么事儿呢？但等到了不得不出发的时刻，克劳利依然没有出现。

自那个夏末的第一个缺席：亚茨拉斐尔一步三回头不情愿地去了学校，发誓到了学校一定要问问究竟克劳利在搞什么把戏。但是克劳利显然也没有给他这个机会：他也并没有出现在学校。要知道，虽然克劳利很喜欢睡大觉，但也并不是什么不分轻重缓急的人。大多数时候，他都会一边打着哈欠、揉着那双金红的眼睛，一边麻木着一张脸，英挺的鼻子垂向地面，老大不情愿地出现在课桌前面。如今这种招呼都不打一个的行为，属实反常的很。

“是不是真的被什么坏东西缠上了？”午饭的时候安娜丝玛把盘子里的面包撕成一块一块，再搭成个金字塔，“毕竟毒舌的人都会有什么报应的——万一哪天他说的话就成真了呢？”

“说的什么话？”亚茨拉斐尔撑着下巴小口小口喝起一杯拿铁，“比如被吸血鬼入侵了家吗？我记得上次你们吵架，你们聊到了德古拉，他还要把你扔进吸血鬼城堡……”

“然后我会用我丰富的女巫经验打败他们，并且反过来让他被初拥一下子，”女孩儿同样牙尖嘴利丝毫不饶人，“不管怎样，还是希望他少说些这种话吧。”

“说实话……”亚茨拉斐尔无奈，理了理头发，尽力维持一个优雅的姿态，“我觉得现代社会还是不太可能发生这种事情的。他是不是真的出什么事儿了？”

“这么好奇为什么不自己去看一看？”女巫好整以暇地看着正垂下眼皮盯着手机的亚茨拉斐尔，“如果真的需要什么帮助的话，你可以喊我，我随时准备好。”

恐怕“随时准备好”是准备好看些什么闪灵现场版吧——如果克劳利在场，一定会接上这么一句。亚茨拉斐尔只是点点头，毕竟这一天他忙着挂怀克劳利究竟去了哪儿，并没有什么多余的心思丢在耍嘴皮子上。

回家的路上亚茨拉斐尔心里砰砰跳，像是有什么小动物想要从嗓子眼里蹦出来，或许是兔子，或许是小鹿，也或许是其他毛茸茸活蹦乱跳的可爱小幼崽。澄蓝夹丝绿的眼睛盯着铁灰色小房子的屋顶，眼看着那屋顶离他愈来愈近，亚茨拉斐尔心里蹦的小兔子便愈发活泼，近乎要把他的胸口撞破一般。

他不清楚他在慌乱什么，于是尽力说服自己，没关系的，这只是一次出于同学情谊的探视，至少你已经去过了他家——并且不止一次，这一次也没有什么不同。但心的另一端正幻化出一个小人儿来疯狂揪扯着一团乱麻似的线团：他为什么不回消息，为什么突然不出现，为什么会用这种“突然”来扰破亚茨拉斐尔本来平静而温馨的生活？亚茨拉斐尔被自己的念头扰昏了头，多简单的事儿，怎么也能让他联想这么多，活生生像个冤孽难解的怨灵了。

”上帝原谅我吧，”他走到克劳利门前时这一句祈祷恰好脱口而出。但他已经没什么回头的借口和理由了：紧闭上眼睛，他按了房门旁苹果形状的门铃。在确认它是响的之后，亚茨拉斐尔又按了一次。

说来好笑，亚茨拉斐尔来过克劳利家这么多次，只有这一次是正正经经按门铃像个客人一样进来的。他想要恪守礼节，想要一丝不苟，于是做那些稍有些离经叛道的事儿总要遮掩躲藏，怕人发现他藏在心里的那点儿小火花。但无论是背着小翅膀的亚茨拉斐尔被逮到，还是拎着小礼物的亚茨拉斐尔被抓到，克劳利总是有这种明察秋毫的本事。他似乎能看见那些火苗，可比看见更可贵的是，他一边嘴上说着嫌弃，一边也能在野火里望出玫瑰花儿。

亚茨拉斐尔等了很久，或者说并没有过去很久，但站在那满布灌木、花丛的院子里，让他也觉得自己将要化身为一棵逃爱的月桂树，和尚荒凉的丛林一同枯萎、苍白、等待着萌芽的时机。就在月桂树亚茨拉斐尔数着自己即将长出叶子时，门终于开了，探出来只修长的手，有气无力打了打招呼。

“你好啊，亚茨拉斐尔——非常高兴能见到你，今天吃了些什么？”

都这时候了还能半开玩笑的语气说出话来，亚茨拉斐尔在进门摸到克劳利高热的额头时又气又好笑。再探头看了一看桌子上，除了水和些药也并没有什么食物的痕迹，于是他反问回去，“晚上好，克劳利，那么你今天吃了些什么？“

“记不太清了，可能吃了？也可能没吃。总归不太重要。”

男孩个子高且瘦，整个人包在宽大的睡衣里活像个摇摇晃晃的衣架子。头顶的红发没好好打理炸成一团，让人不禁怀疑这是刚告别海贼王还是芝麻街的片场。略暗的肤色和唇色泛出丝有气无力的苍白来，褪去平素的乖张，此刻的克劳利看起来竟然有些温顺和亲切。

老天，我真的是疯了，竟然会用温顺这种词语形容这个一言不合就疯里疯气的小魔头？亚茨拉斐尔揉揉眼睛，再揉揉眼睛，那股脆弱和安静放在克劳利身上，简直让他凭空生出了一对狗狗耳朵，此时这对耳朵正如他的头发一样耷拉在他头顶。

“你怎么知道是我来了？”

“呃，啊，这，”大狗狗耸耸肩膀，把自己平时嚣张的犬牙收了一收，“除了你大概谁来也不会按门铃——如果是家政的话，她有钥匙的。”

你明知道我问的不是这个，亚茨拉斐尔的问题被避重就轻灵巧闪避开来，但听着克劳利说完话猛咳的那一阵子，他也不忍心再问下去。“我还是觉得，你应该回床上躺着比较好。吃过药了吗？”

“吃过了，“克劳利无所谓地挠挠头，“反正感冒，吃不吃都会好，又没什么要紧的。”

世界上有一种要紧，叫做亚茨拉斐尔觉得这很要紧，所以不由分说克劳利被亚茨拉斐尔赶上了楼，自己去厨房看了看有没有什么吃的。好在克劳利家里东西备得还算齐全，（虽然很多都是速冻的）亚茨拉斐尔随便弄了点给他端上了楼。这是他第一次上这座铁灰色小房子的二楼，第一次见到克劳利的房间。当亚茨拉斐尔推开那扇铁灰色、装饰着古典相框的门时，门内有气无力但快活的声音迸了出来，

“嘿，天使，”克劳利戴上墨镜大明星似地招了招手，“欢迎来到魔鬼的秘密基地。”


	14. 第十四棵苹果树

于是伴随着那一声“欢迎来到秘密基地”，亚茨拉斐尔端着盘子推开门，迎面看到的便是间冷色装潢的小屋子。和他那温馨的温暖小窝相反，克劳利的房间甚至可以说得上是冷酷无情了，按照他的话来说，“充满格调”。墙上挂着几幅天体的照片，门后放了把吉他，书桌上有银灰的电脑和机械感十足的台灯，旁边的盆栽靠着几乎空荡荡的书架，算是这屋子里唯一生命力葳蕤的存在。

但和这冷面房间相悖的，是那一张几乎占了房间一半大的床：那床设计颇为古典，床头和床脚都有繁复的雕花，甚至漆了暗金。床上铺的是张扬的暗红被单，上面躺着个暗红头发的男孩带着病意还得意洋洋地向来人招手。

“你最好不要说这么多话。”那“魔鬼秘密的窥探人、地狱的来访者”亚茨拉斐尔翻了个嗔怪的眼白，把盘子放在桌子上，顺势在床边坐下。他坐得很谨慎，挑了床尾的位置，这床本又大，有意无意之间和克劳利拉开了一段不近不远的距离。“如果你再说下去，嗓子会哑的。”

“但是如果不说话脑子会烧糊涂的，你没有听说过沉默是金吗？”克劳利指指自己的喉咙，喉结正随着他的声音一颤一颤，“你不觉得把金子缀在肚子里很沉？”

“我可从来没听说过这种事情。”亚茨拉斐尔尽力不去看那正叫嚣不休的张狂红毛小子，到底忍不住顺着他手指瞥了一眼，看着那蠢动的喉结脑子里不由自主反出圣诞节那日早上的微妙心绪，条件反射低下头，盯着红被单觉着那红也烫得吓人，仿佛身处什么火池一般叫他坐立不安。勉强安定下来，他下意识反驳，手抚着胸口，“休息有益身心健康，我只听说过这个克劳利。”

“那你一定还听说过一天一个苹果医生远离我，”克劳利反唇相讥，即使因为生病虚弱声音沉得近乎伏在床上，但依旧沿着空气一寸一寸钻进亚茨拉斐尔耳朵眼儿里。“如果这是真的，建议以后医院都开苹果当处方就好了——别把这些玩意儿看的太死。”

听听，多么强词夺理，亚茨拉斐尔又一次感到失语，碰巧克劳利的脚在被子下面动了动，不小心踢到了亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼搁在床边的腿。他抬头望见张毫无愧疚的脸，“躺麻了。你为什么不往上坐一坐？”——克劳利不仅毫无愧疚，甚至还有些迷惑咂了下嘴，好似真的不解为何亚茨拉斐尔摆着那么大片柔软的床铺不坐，非要在他脚边缩一缩蹭着搁下座位一般。

亚茨拉斐尔能说什么？总不能说“靠你太近我觉得紧张”：这合乎常理吗？上学路上靠那么近没紧张过、上课的时候在身旁睡大觉没紧张过、趴人窗户门缝都壮着胆子上了，却连靠近坐半米都心生悸动。亚茨拉斐尔尽力抑制着，不让血液翻涌太过分，然两颊还是染了些微的红晕。他皮肤又白，那两抹红晕就愈发明显，渐渐晕开到耳后眼下。

“所以你不觉得你要摔下来了吗？”  
克劳利直白一语把亚茨拉斐尔从恍惚里戳醒坠落下来，才发现自己身子已经大半悬空在床沿，再蹭一蹭就要从床边滚下来。分不清究竟是窘迫更尴尬还是靠近一寸更尴尬，亚茨拉斐尔慌不择路急忙往里靠了靠，于是他被迫靠近正在床上躺着的病“坏蛋”。待得他发觉时，他已经靠克劳利很近了，近到他可以看清少年因生病而微微泛白的嘴唇衔来的一抹笑。

“我想我还是离你远一点好……”亚茨拉斐尔咽了一口唾沫，兀自喃喃，“毕竟你发烧了……”

“实际上是胃肠感冒。“

哦，哦，原来是这样吗，我理解一切了，亚茨拉斐尔即使再晕头转向，也心知再找不出什么理由，只好坐在那里，扯着被角，努力让自己的眼睛不被那乱发的暗红灼伤，“那你能吃什么？我热的那些东西你真的能吃吗？”

“大概率不能。”克劳利意思意思耸了一下肩膀。“但厨房有姜。还有热水，如果你方便再下去一次的话——可以弄点儿姜茶回来。”

“那？”亚茨拉斐尔起身，指一指桌子上的盘子。

“难道你会时间倒流大法在放学路上把晚饭解决？”克劳利虽然病着，眼睛依旧熠熠生光，被从头到脚打量一次亚茨拉斐尔像是被看穿了似得，不由自主退后了一步。“按照我的了解，你吃一顿饭可——没那么快。”

“所以？”

克劳利伸出手指一指，“所以你不吃晚饭吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔下楼，带点儿落荒而逃，带点儿恼羞成怒：怎么了，孩子在长身体，爱吃点东西又怎么了？嘴这么毒，活该生病了躺在床上——等下，这样背后讲人也实在是不好。亚茨拉斐尔手拍拍胸口，又喊了几遍上帝宽恕。生病归生病，嘴毒归嘴毒，这二者并没有什么必然的联系。即使有因果报应这码事，也不应该报应在克劳利身上，他毕竟是个那么好玩的朋友，从来也没有害过谁，生病也会很快好起来的。

胡思乱想转移注意力果然有效，亚茨拉斐尔丝毫没有在意到克劳利其实是叫他吃晚饭这件事，也完全没有想到居然克劳利还会在意他平时究竟吃了多少，更想不到克劳利就那么皱着眉盯着他吃晚饭盯了挺多年，从意大利面盯到馅饼再盯到寿司。无论吃什么，每次都是克劳利早早吃完，然后或是以手支颌或是干脆揣起双手端着肩膀，半皱着眉头，盯着亚茨拉斐尔一口一口享受地半眯起眼睛把叉子上的食物往嘴里送。——即使他们已经距离长身体的年纪过去了好久好久。

克劳利食量不算小，但他并不贪嘴，食物质素可以入口便是一餐，毕竟什么食物在他的盘子里都要经过一番碎碎念的洗礼，这样想一想装在他盘子里实属食物今生不幸。但换个角度想，食物也只需要被吃一次，他身边那个白金卷发的好脾气男人可是要被吃一辈子的，那么他便要要承受一生一世乃至生生世世的阴晴不定和毒舌，如此看来这克劳利的盘中餐，也可能是幸运的。

亚茨拉斐尔也不挑剔食物，不过那种和克劳利的还有点儿不一样：他无论吃什么料理都能觉得好吃，以至于脸上的圆润一直消不去。纵使长大了食量稍微减少了些，面孔也逐渐显出高鼻和尖下巴的轮廓，然那圆而白皙的胳膊和腿总像莲藕，加上比克劳利稍微矮那么一些，站在一块儿就更显年轻了。

怎么会有人会在各种菜系里都能找到好吃的——克劳利皱着眉毛盯着盘子，又盯一盯正吃到物我两忘的脸，依旧感到茫然和无力。他今生未想要彻底明白什么，来去都不过随缘和随遇而安，唯一让他想要明彻的人，又总是成为他人生里无力明白的那一部分。他懒得去想，因为那一刻亚茨拉斐尔抬起头来，眼睛亮亮的，叽叽喳喳要跟他说些什么。

“算了”，于是克劳利带上多年如一日的墨镜，嘟哝一句，继续端起胳膊来听他说话。

说共度一生太漫长也太虚伪，但说成“我们要在一起吃很多顿饭”便平实熨贴了太多太多。我们会在一起吃家常菜，我们会在一起吃面包和炒蛋，我们会在一起吃烤鸡，我们会在一起吃苹果，我们会在一起吃无数顿来自天南海北的饭，然后继续期盼下一顿一起吃些什么——而这一顿属于病人和他的朋友的一餐，由姜茶和一份蔬菜牛肉杂汤组成。

克劳利的冰箱里什么都有，亚茨拉斐尔考虑到他是个病人，热了份汤上去，谁承想最后它也进了他的肚子。但也正好，没有吃晚饭的亚茨拉斐尔觉着吃什么都很香，如果有点甜的就更好了：当他坐在克劳利干净空旷的书桌前面一点点往嘴里送晚饭的时候，克劳利咳嗽了一下。亚茨拉斐尔转过头去，看见克劳利在床头柜里掏出来些什么。是几块糖果，这习惯他一直保留着，天知道克劳利家里的角落里到底都塞了多少糖。

“接着！”

克劳利的手一扬，亚茨拉斐尔一接，正好几块奶油太妃糖掉在他的腿上。亚茨拉斐尔揣进兜里几块，放了一块在汤碗旁边等着吃完饭当做甜点。一边端着碗吃着，亚茨拉斐尔一边含糊不清地问克劳利，“那你到底是怎么胃肠感冒的？”

“我也不知道，可能是吃了些冰之后觉得太凉了，”克劳利猛灌了一口姜茶吐着舌头，“然后点了份炸鸡吃。——哦，我让店员给我多撒了辣椒，最好能着火那种，他们真的这么做了。“

说你胖你还喘上了，这有什么好得意的？亚茨拉斐尔忍着想叹气的冲动，往嘴里塞土豆粒和牛肉块，耳朵里还在持续不断地接收着来自克劳利的嘟囔，“人为什么要喝姜茶这种东西？”

“如果你不吃冰再吃后面那些东西的话，这一杯茶你其实并不需要喝的。”亚茨拉斐尔实在按捺不住回怼了一句。效果显著，克劳利大约也自知理亏，嘟囔没停，只不过声音变小了。亚茨拉斐尔也并没有再说什么：和个病人计较什么？计较来计较去要是病折腾没好，那还是得不偿失。而且他也很清楚，即使是生病的克劳利，想要逞些口舌之快，亚茨拉斐尔也断断不是他的对手。

所以他乖乖把饭吃完，杯碗都收走洗好放在一边，（“你可以等家政来收拾的”克劳利喊了一声，但是亚茨拉斐尔还是固执洗好了擦干放进壁橱里），又倒了两杯水送上来。

时间已经不早了——实际上这一番折腾已经过去蛮久的时间，亚茨拉斐尔的手机上早已经收到了来自家里的问询。他思索了一下，回复有个同学生病了，父母不在他去看望照顾一下，家中也并没有多说什么，毕竟按照亚茨拉斐尔一贯的性格，他也的确会做出这种事。但总有些情理之中又意料之外的事，譬如此刻他端着水上来时顺口说的这一句，

“不然我今晚留在你家睡吧。”


	15. 第十五棵苹果树

说是顺口一句留宿，实则亚茨拉斐尔借着收拾厨房刷碗深思了许久。——毕竟他在生病，又是一个人在家，又是这样的一个人。“这样”究竟是怎样不得而知，或许只是亚茨拉斐尔自己下的某种不可言喻定义，给让他不知所措无法理解的一切事物。譬如正好落在他手心的苹果，或是背后骤袭来掀起他米色大衣使它如翅膀般展开的风。

在众多不可言喻里，最不可言喻的那一位正躺在床上一边喝着热姜茶一边不肯停下那张碎碎念的嘴。

“到底该拿你怎么办——真是头疼。”亚茨拉斐尔手一滑，蛇纹的瓷杯险些跌落在水池子里，好在他手快扶了那么一下，黑背红腹的蛇便在那水池子里打起了转儿，绕来绕去像缠在他手掌间的一条大蟒。蟒的金竖瞳孔和他大眼瞪小眼，似曾相识的凝视迫使他放弃了在背后念叨克劳利的想法：说不准刚才那一失手就是什么冥冥间的报应呢，一个小唯心主义者可绝对吃这一套。

算了，你和你那主人一样，都不是什么善茬。亚茨拉斐尔咬咬唇，别过头不去傻气地和个杯子玩三二一木头人，擦干了手掏出手机来组织语言，低头去给父母发消息。

说来也好笑，从前并不是没有在外留宿的经历，毕竟就算亚茨拉斐尔是个乖巧的小书呆子，他也是有朋友和自己世界的那一种。譬如给朋友过生日闹得晚了，亚茨拉斐尔一个消息过去，小镇又不是很大，父母基本都会挥挥手放行，最多回家再教育他几句。偏是这次，亚茨拉斐尔几次三番组织好了语句，又逐字删改，横看竖看如何都不满意，红嘴唇在亮白的牙下都咬出了整齐的印。

怎么就这么难写——亚茨拉斐尔站在厨房里低着头，双脚都有些不耐烦地微微跺着，怎么也没办法把话说清楚。好歹编辑到满意了，他视死如归般紧闭双目按下了发送键，心跳带着手指尖都略略震颤。

不管了。是生是死不过也是这一关，何况又没到生死的程度，只是发挥同学友爱照顾一下生病的好朋友，又有什么不能做的？亚茨拉斐尔先伸手又倒了两杯水端上去，推开小恶魔秘密基地那扇门，眼睛瞥着地，如此这般在心里念了好几遍，这也才能风轻云淡地说出那么一句“不然我今晚留在你家睡吧”来。

“你确定？”

“一般来说生病的人都需要人照顾，”亚茨拉斐尔抬头环视这间房，天花板上悬着工业风的吊灯，书架上摆着小绿植，吉他背后的壁画究竟是什么花纹？他装作打量房间的样子，实际上独独要躲避开躺着的那人那双大而深邃的棕红眼睛。他清清嗓子，煞有介事接着说，“你在这边还有朋友吗？”

半晌没有人答应。这迫使亚茨拉斐尔不得不把视线再落在克劳利脸上，果不其然看到那弯钩般的长眉蹙起，唇斜着扯起，一副“你在跟我开玩笑吗”的模样。

没有就好，没有后面的话就可以接着说下来了。”你病得应该不算重。我，我的意思其实是说，如果有人照看你，应该一晚上就可以好。”亚茨拉斐尔心里对那个表情哼了一声，但好似凭空添了三分底气般，说话的声音也大了一点，甚至扬了扬手机，“我已经跟家里说过啦。”

话说得愈来愈多，亚茨拉斐尔那些忐忑不安奇妙地被平复了，仿佛胸腔里有只躁动不安的猫猫，被顺毛捋了捋就地趴了下来，鼻腔里打起了小呼噜声，时不时还用爪子拍拍地。被猫猫一拍，亚茨拉斐尔后面的话就说得更流畅了，“老天，万一你要是深夜再发起烧来，你可以把我叫醒，这样至少还有人能送你去个医院。”

“那可真的是谢谢你了——希望明早起来看见你时，你这句祝福你的老天爷不会给你美梦成真。”

你倒也不必这时候还这么刻薄——不过这话便是答应了。亚茨拉斐尔心里又跳起来，不过和进门时那种跳动还不太一样，那是某种柔软的奇异的搅动，他白脸蛋儿上都泛起了喜悦又带惶惑的神情。他对自己的神情变化毫无察觉，只是决定不跟一位病人计较。正想接着开口时手机上有讯息传来，他先低头去看：果不其然是父母的消息，无非是询问他在哪、是谁家、如果有问题又需要联系谁。

这下可真的要喊老天了：老天爷，如果真的说了在克劳利家会怎么样？亚茨拉斐尔想起当时说起邻家小孩时父母的神情，本能打了个寒战。不，不能说实话，那么该怎么说谎？亚茨拉斐尔在说谎上不能说略懂，简直可以说是毫无所知。站久了实在是累，亚茨拉斐尔走到床边也不顾其他直接一屁股坐下，绞尽脑汁在想怎么把这事给圆回去。

背后探过长臂，紧接着一个乱蓬蓬的红毛脑袋也探了过来。“怎么？”是克劳利直起身子来问半晌皱着眉头的亚茨拉斐尔。

“没什么，”亚茨拉斐尔手一背，手藏在毛衣后，“我要跟家里说一下，他们在问。”

“你家里不同意吗？”

“没有！”亚茨拉斐尔陡然拔高了声音，随即反应过来自己声音有一点过分张扬了，又放缓了声线，”我只是，只是……”

“只是你没有跟你家里说过你要照顾一个看起来是个不良少年可能喜欢泡夜店更可能出去飙车再顺便打个架那种朋友是吧？”

“克劳利！”亚茨拉斐尔瞪大了眼睛回头——他怎么可以这么说！冷不防一回头，于是这次是和那双真正的金红色双瞳对视上了。一个碧蓝里掺了点儿清浅的绿，一个金红色瞳孔近黑，两双眼睛都又大又明亮，谁也不肯饶谁，却是金红眼睛的主人先败下阵来。

“算了，”他挠挠头，径自拿过亚茨拉斐尔的手机挥一挥，“劳驾问一下，没什么不能看的吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔机械般摇头，就看着他打开了安娜丝玛的对话框，发了些什么，又看到了回复，而后又转到了他父母的那个界面，又递给了亚茨拉斐尔。

“什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔被这一套眼花缭乱的操作弄得晕头转向。克劳利示意他低头看看聊天界面，于是亚茨拉斐尔发现一切已经被搞定了：安娜丝玛答允了，并且联合了牛顿来作保，“我也是上了这条贼船了——就说你们一起去照顾一个凭空出现的生病的同学，随便安排一个都好，”克劳利在旁边解释，“然后你跟牛顿一起在他家住了，你们白天再一起去上课。”

亚茨拉斐尔照着这样的故事尽力把一切编造到没有瑕疵。老天啊，这还是他第一次撒这种谎，他深呼吸了很多次终于把消息写得尽善尽美，而后抖着手点击了发送。看到发送成功的讯息传来，圆滚滚的小男孩深呼吸了一口气，抬头去看歪在床边的小红毛克劳利。

“这么看着我干什么？”克劳利倒是笑了，黑针织衫包着的手臂支着头，他侧过脸来，灯光一半打在他鼻上，横斜过来半张脸暗些，那明晰的半张脸唇角衔着点平日里洒脱的笑。亚茨拉斐尔却觉着有点心酸，耳朵里还回荡着刚才他那句半自讽半自嘲的话，嗫嚅着斟酌着到底说出来心下的那些细微感受，“你刚才说的那些，是你真的这么想？”

“哪些？”

“就，就你评价自己那些，”亚茨拉斐尔努力尽力把自己的脑子里浆糊般的话一点点往外倒出来，“你是真的这么想自己吗？”

“我是不是这么想不是很重要，”克劳利薄唇唇角向下撇着，这让他看起来多了分小孩子的固执。“谁这么想也不是很重要，他们重要吗？这些人重要吗？那些人重要吗？”他耸耸肩膀，“人本身也不是很重要。”克劳利面色犹然有些苍白。他吹动了一下额前垂下的碎发，红色的发丝微不可见飘动了一下。似乎很好玩，他又咧嘴笑了一下，算作给自己捧场。

“那要是我这么认为呢？”

“你是真的这么想吗？“

”也许——“亚茨拉斐尔垂下眼睛，手指没意识地扯着身边的床单。”毕竟，也许你也有可能真的是那样的人，毕竟在那之前他们都说这种孩子可能会——说实话，其实现在我也不是很确定，究竟你会不会做出一些，嗯……”他谨慎地挑选着字句，“会不会是个危险的人。”

“你是真的不在意？”克劳利所问非所答，反而抛出了另外一个问题叫亚茨拉斐尔来答。

“也许在意……但是你这儿有睡衣吗？”亚茨拉斐尔起身把水杯递过克劳利嘴边，目光恳切盯着杯子，”睡前喝点水。“他不知道怎么回答这个问题，索性顾左右而言他。莫名地，亚茨拉斐尔感受到头顶上一道热烈的凝视，随后是一声轻微的喟叹。

“小孩儿。”克劳利的声音里带了点儿难以觉察的宽慰，“睡衣在衣柜里有新的。”


	16. 第十六棵苹果树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 照顾病人，和小克劳利同床共枕。

亚茨拉斐尔去衣柜里找新睡衣，期间又瞥了一眼手机，发现爹妈并没有怀疑什么，这才松了一口气——毕竟他实在是很少撒谎，于是不得不十二万分小心，生怕露出什么马脚。  
“别看手机了——你是觉得我做事情会出什么差错吗？”  
背后克劳利不咸不淡开口。那倒不会，毕竟在做这种事情上，克劳利可以说是一等一的好手。亚茨拉斐尔被看穿了想法，面上一紧，忙不迭把眼神从手机屏幕上的消息提醒收起来。那么想点什么好呢？亚茨拉斐尔捏起柜子里叠得整齐的睡衣一角，想要神游太空，思绪却又被紧紧牵回到当下，再退一步到方才他和克劳利闲聊的那几句上。  
“你是真的不在意？”  
这风轻云淡的一句翻覆在他耳边缠着，揪着埋在心里的困惑一个劲儿地拔节往上生长。这句话字面意义很好理解：克劳利在问他是否在意，如果他真的是那样一个十恶不赦又顽劣不堪的男孩的话。  
——当然在亚茨拉斐尔心里，克劳利自然不是那种社会新闻上说的问题少年。开玩笑，他到今天为止做过最坏的事也不过是在小镇的街巷上飙车、在课堂肆无忌惮睡大觉而已。倘若这都能算是不良少年的话，那这世上大约也没有什么好孩子了。毕竟就算是亚茨拉斐尔这种一板一眼的可爱学生，偶尔上课也会看窗外掠过的麻雀走个神放个空。  
所以这前提根本不存在，又要叫亚茨拉斐尔如何给出个回答来？之前慌乱之下亚茨拉斐尔口不择言，竟连自己究竟说了些什么也没有注意。现下在心里回想那句“也许吧”，亚茨拉斐尔直想打自己一顿、教自己好好想想都说了些什么。明明简单回答个是或者不是就可以解决，弄个暧昧的“也许”出来，反倒教亚茨拉斐尔自己尴尬。  
可下意识的反应是骗不了人的，这也许一词，分明是亚茨拉斐尔自己的惶惑在作祟。亚茨拉斐尔心里是藏不住事的，拎着睡衣在克劳利衣柜前只站了几息，面上纠结和窘迫的神情早流泻得一览无余。沉浸在自己思绪里的亚茨拉斐尔自然也不晓得克劳利就那么靠在床头凝视着他，他沉思了有多久，就被凝视了多久。直到克劳利自己先忍不住发话，“你不去换衣服吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔这才如梦方醒般晃晃头。于是那些被牵出来的困惑又云散开来，小男孩径直穿过房间，去旁边的浴室里把睡衣换上。

倘若他们此时的年纪再长那么几岁，十岁或者八岁，或许克劳利就不会问出这种“你是否在意我做旁人口中的离经之辈”的问题，同样亚茨拉斐尔也不会困惑自己要如何才能给出个完美的答案。这很自然，爱本身就不存在明了的判断，只有小孩子才会固执地蹒跚学步，观测世界后，再把旁人的经过笨拙地摹在自己的身上。  
这是克劳利唯一一次问出这个问题。在后面的岁月里，直到恋爱和成年，他们也再没有提及过。但亚茨拉斐尔还是对当年自己的那个答案耿耿于怀，在某个情人节前夕看了些“情侣相处要坦诚“之类的帖子过后，亚茨拉斐尔辗转反侧决定情人节好好弄一顿烛光晚餐，把当年那个回答跟克劳利解释清楚。——毕竟，脸皮薄如他怎么会轻易剖开这种窘迫的小心思。  
所以情人节下班回家的时候克劳利第一眼就看见了精心布置的晚餐，桌子上甚至还铺上了平时亚茨拉斐尔不喜欢的冰山蓝冷淡风桌布。无事献殷勤，非奸即盗，克劳利心里觉着今天的亚茨拉斐尔十分反常，但还是拉开椅子恍若无事般坐下。  
情人节礼物早就准备好了，如今只需要直接掏出来递过去就行了，但今日的亚茨拉斐尔显然醉翁之意不在酒，烛光的映照下居然没有第一时间问礼物在哪，而是吞吐着说起多年前那个天使下凡照顾生病小恶魔的晚上，亚茨拉斐尔回答克劳利的那个“也许吧”：“其实我当时是想说，我，其实我当时就是随口一说，并没有嫌弃你怎么样的意思……”  
“倒也不必，”克劳利惯常地抱着胳膊在桌子另一边坐着，抽抽鼻子，“我当时那个问题也——啧，说实话，挺蠢的。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以你回答什么都没什么关系，”克劳利身体向后一仰，成年男人的面部轮廓愈发深刻清晰，在烛光的映照之下宛如石雕塑像般英挺。“反正也没有指望你会给出什么答案。”这是他后面跟着的嘟哝。  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么，”克劳利翘起腿来，眯着眼睛看着烛光后面的那张脸。那张脸线条柔软下巴尖翘，唇角依旧习惯性翘起，那张脸如昨如昔，还是他十六七岁就喜欢的那张脸。“只是想确认一下现在你怎么看我。”  
“呃……”亚茨拉斐尔开始重新组织语言，绞尽脑汁想如何形容自己这个不拘小节又龟毛的男朋友才能让他不会那么生气，“虽然不太做好事，但是内心深处还是个好人……？不过就算我知道你是个混蛋——”“……我倒也不是……”  
“就算！”亚茨拉斐尔弱弱强调了一下，“那我也会喜欢你的。”  
“不在乎我是个混球，或者是别的什么坏东西？”  
“在乎啊，”亚茨拉斐尔这次回答得倒很认真，“但是在意我也一直喜欢你，这矛盾吗？”  
克劳利在那样清澈的凝视之下失语了。这不矛盾，是的，我清楚你可能是一个恶魔，是个与我一切认知相悖的人或是什么，我清楚你的一切刻薄、疯癫，并且会皱着眉头爱着你。至于究竟爱要怎样才算颠扑不破的不刊之论？  
对于克劳利来说，那天你喂我那一口水是暖的，我需要了，而你给我了。

此时喂克劳利那口水的圣子正在浴室琢磨这套明显长了一截的睡衣要怎么处理。平时克劳利站没站相倒看不出来，如今往身上一套衣服亚茨拉斐尔才发现，这男孩整整高自己一大截，裤腿都要挽起才不至于擦到地上。这一套黑镶红线的睡衣穿在亚茨拉斐尔身上，倒显得他发和皮肤更白，整个人也更小，好似被裹挟进一团黑夜般。  
但是下一个问题又来了：究竟他要睡哪？虽然之前圣诞节时亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利和衣而卧在沙发上一同过了半宿，想到要共处一室，亚茨拉斐尔还是觉得有点儿不自在。他对着镜子打量自己，穿着陌生的睡衣，在陌生的屋子里，这张脸也无比陌生。  
“所以然后呢？”  
他自问，没有人回答，自答也没有，只好转身从陌生的浴室里出去，快步走回克劳利的房间。瞅见亚茨拉斐尔身上挽起几道的袖口和裤脚，克劳利没忍住含了一丝笑。笑转瞬即逝，克劳利起身，面色依旧带些惨白，径直走过亚茨拉斐尔身边拍拍他肩膀，自去拿了衣服去洗漱间。  
时间不长，亚茨拉斐尔就坐在床边继续看着手机。把来自安娜丝玛的那些促狭的“鬼话”划掉之后，他打开之前存在手机里的电子书继续读下去。他没有读很久，因为克劳利很快就回来了：他换了另外一套带着小恶魔印花的黑睡衣，依旧是那副随意的姿态，下颌上还有水珠直向脖颈滑着。水珠的滑落很快就被阻止了——克劳利打了个大大的哈欠。  
“为什么不睡觉呢？”克劳利提出了最直白的问题，“你不困吗？”  
倒也没有像你那样困。亚茨拉斐尔看出了克劳利的困倦，但还是坚持给克劳利喂了颗药、又量过了体温，看着温度有所下落，这才安心让他睡到被窝里。而就在亚茨拉斐尔想要拿着被子和枕头在地上打个地铺的时候，本来都困得人事不省的红发小病号掀起一丝眼皮，口齿不清地嚷嚷，“为什么不上来睡呢——是这床不够睡吗？”  
够，当然够，亚茨拉斐尔目测这张暗红色的大床足够躺下三个克劳利都有余，可以想像这房间的主人平时要在这里消磨多少时光。但是真的合理吗？亚茨拉斐尔本就打算当作从未发觉在地上凑合睡一宿，这下子被戳破了后，反倒拎着枕头和被子有些不知所措起来。  
床肯定是比地上舒服一百万倍的，但想到是和这男孩真正意义上的同床共枕，亚茨拉斐尔便觉着这床有点儿让他如坐针毡的意思了。一闭眼一咬牙，伸头也是一刀缩头也是一刀，亚茨拉斐尔干脆放弃了打地铺的想法，从床的另一边爬上去，把被子盖好，小心翼翼离已经陷入黑甜乡的克劳利一百八十米远。倒也真的是“我就在你左侧，却像隔着银河”。——开玩笑，这若是不隔着银河，万一晚上睡觉的时候谁踢了谁一脚，这事儿可不好算。  
窗帘已经拉上了。克劳利已经睡熟了。这使得亚茨拉斐尔愈发清醒。他无法入睡，闭着眼睛数了一万只绵羊直到自己都变成白金绒毛的小咩咩，他还是不太有睡意。他终于可以从内部打量平时只能在外看见的，属于灰色小房子二楼的这间卧室。  
“好像也没什么不一样……”亚茨拉斐尔翻了个身，从窗帘那侧转回仰卧，又一度一度挪着面向面对克劳利的那一侧。克劳利睡觉的姿势极类长蛇，整个修长的身体蜷缩起来，卷着个枕头在被里缩着，只露出半个胸膛和整张脸来。睡着的克劳利显然人畜无害多了，亚茨拉斐尔都能看到那长眉下眼窝里睫毛的翕动。鼻子尖儿微微下弯，亚茨拉斐尔的视线便顺着下去，直到颈项间那一抹隐约的亮处。  
那闪光亚茨拉斐尔似曾相识，又不太敢认清，只好凑近了去仔细瞧。只是越瞧得仔细，这年轻的小孩子便越心绪不宁：出人意料地，居然就在这种心绪不宁之下，亚茨拉斐尔感受到了期盼已久的困意。或许是因着心底泛起的那一点儿甜，他很快就进入了梦乡。  
——那闪光岂止似曾相识，分明就是亚茨拉斐尔亲手挑选的，有六芒星和小皇冠的镀金链子，当作圣诞礼物的小金链子。


	17. 第十七棵苹果树

这一觉亚茨拉斐尔睡得很轻。他不太敢睡熟，毕竟旁人家总是多了那么几分陌生。何况他身上还背着使命：小“保姆”要负责照看病人呀，亚茨拉斐尔一向都是最有耐心最温和的那个。于是梦也很浅很浅，近乎一袭披挂在夜色上的明丽雾帘，悬着轻轻一扯便揭露出几丝天际露白的亮意，只是他尚未窥见全貌，便清醒了过来：亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛时迷迷糊糊按亮手机时，闪烁的屏幕告诉他现在只是五点半。  
五点半实在太早了，满可以睡个回笼觉。亚茨拉斐尔合起双眼觉着自己可以把这梦接续上，奈何心里总觉得睡不踏实：在旁人家里旁若无人睡得很死算是怎么回事，你清醒一点，难不成你真是来睡觉的？亚茨拉斐尔合上的双目没一会儿又小心翼翼睁开，尝试了几次入睡都没能成功，反倒是把自己弄得更加心烦意乱  
算了，他认命地睁了眼，泄气地叹了一叹，转头习惯性去望窗外——亚茨拉斐尔在家里的房间通常窗帘半垂，以是天一亮日光就能晒到他的床铺。若是难得的晴天，太阳甚至可以把床晒得暖呼呼的，很方便在上面滚几个欢快的滚。  
然这是在克劳利的小恶魔屋里。没有哪个小恶魔会喜欢日光，恶魔有一个算一个，都是想要咬着牙把太阳打进大海里给世界带来永夜的生物。这一点应在人间小恶魔克劳利身上，便是太阳晒屁股了也别想打扰他做个好梦——当然最好没有太阳。窗帘遮光效果出奇的好，黑压压的拢住所有的光线，只有缝隙能透出点熹微的天色。亚茨拉斐尔捏着被角，凝视久了觉得喘不过气，下意识翻个身眼睛转而盯住天花板上的树枝状吊灯。  
他翻身的动作很轻微，但被子下的手臂跟着一转，便顺势搭在了身旁另一个人的手臂上。明明睡前刻意离了至少八百米那么远怎么还能碰到？他转过头去战战兢兢打量，这才哭笑不得地发现克劳利的睡相属实是太旁若无人了些：半张脸埋在枕头下，修长的四肢以近乎不可思议的角度随性和被子缠成个大麻花结，两条腿恨不得要将被子扭断。  
也真是……没把自己当外人。睡是肯定睡不着了，亚茨拉斐尔坐起来上半身靠在床头上，不知不觉皱了半边眉头看着这条大号的扭扭被子虫。他手伸过去，探了探被子虫的额头，确定没有再发热松了口气，便专心盯着睡得沉酣的克劳利看。一片昏暗之下，他没办法辨认清晰细微的眉目，却更适合亚茨拉斐尔放开胆子把视线从露在被外的手指尖儿滑到脖颈上的金链，再从金链一点点向上滑过略长的下颌、向一侧微偏的鼻、缓缓路过面颊后，最终落在紧闭的眼睛上。  
亚茨拉斐尔没有胆量再去伸出手。方才伸手探体温那一下尚不觉什么，打量着打量着，那手背掠过的呼吸平静地打在皮肤上，柔而热切，和平日里的克劳利完全不同，但都可以让亚茨拉斐尔本能产生无力危险却甘心束手就擒的倦意。  
但亚茨拉斐尔还是想要反抗那么一下，于是掏出了手机，打开摄像头，眯着眼睛聚焦在那半张侧脸，手抖咬牙了半晌，一横心一闭眼按下了拍摄键，又匆匆把手机藏在枕头下面，生怕那小小白色机器里承载的热量会迸发出来，烫到他的手心。他的担心显然是过分多余的，或者说他低估了克劳利睡得到底有多深沉：一直到他把手机放下，又钻回被窝里闭眼胡思乱想直到七点，克劳利都没有半点儿要醒来的意思。  
他只是很单纯地熟睡着，呼吸均匀，眼睫颤动，唇边甚至带了那么一点儿的笑意。

亚茨拉斐尔那日偷拍的照片实际上并不如何清晰。想想也知道，光线昏暗、角度偏侧、又在他紧张之下多了几分手抖的模糊，怎么都难算成是成功的“偷拍”。但即使是这样几张照片，亚茨拉斐尔查看相册的时候依旧会觉着胸口带着眼睛都灼烫难忍，只得匆匆避开划到下一张。可要他删除他又是万分不肯的，丢不得看不得，只得默默拿了U盘导出到电脑里，再打了好几个包又压缩加密，确定再不会丢的同时也没有人会发现它们，才安心得把手机里的存照删掉。  
克劳利自始至终都不知道这几张照片的存在。这也成为了亚茨拉斐尔难得成功瞒过克劳利的事情——因为那日克劳利醒来之后，看到的是亚茨拉斐尔已经下床洗漱穿衣收拾好了自己，站在墙壁上挂的壁画涂鸦和吉他前小心翼翼地打量，手谨慎地背在身后活像个小老头。  
一片安静里，克劳利坐起身，窸窸窣窣的动静立刻惹来亚茨拉斐尔的回头。“克劳利，你醒了？”他的脸染着红晕被簇在白毛衣的领子里，散着刚洗过的清爽和明亮。“我还以为你会再睡个一会儿呢。”  
“……也没有那么能睡。”话虽如此说，克劳利不停打着的哈欠暴露了他口不对心的困意，“几点了？”  
“七点半。”亚茨拉斐尔伸手按下手机，“你屋子里没有表。为什么不放个表呢？”  
“睡觉的时候时间有什么意义吗？”克劳利下意识往被里缩了一下，磨蹭了一会终于把被子掀开，“你睡觉的时候难道梦里是看着时间睡的？”  
亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头。谁会没事把表植入到脑子里，还是睡觉的时候——即使有这种技术，亚茨拉斐尔也十分抗拒。“那不就得了，睡觉的时候不在意时间，睡醒的时候也不需要，记着这种东西难道睡觉就会快乐？”  
倒也有——不对，有个什么道理！睡觉怎么就成了图一乐的娱乐活动了呢？克劳利嘴里什么时候都是满口歪理，不过亚茨拉斐尔也没有时间去反驳，因为克劳利从被窝里百般不情愿地起了床，趿拉着鞋匆匆去浴室洗漱。待得一切就绪，亚茨拉斐尔已经在楼下的客厅那黑沙发上坐好了，正翻看他书包里随手装的本《麦克白》打发时间。

“大早上的就看莎士比亚——啧，”克劳利换了衣服，贴身的黑绒线衫和藏蓝的牛仔裤，长腿有一搭没一搭地蹭着走，眯着眼睛凝了一凝亚茨拉斐尔手中的书。看清书名后他又哂了一句，“还是悲剧。不觉着难受吗？”  
“还好，”亚茨拉斐尔挥挥手里的书，看着克劳利在他身边顺势坐下，红发又被打理成不羁而跃动的火，“病好了？”  
“没什么事儿了。”克劳利浑不在意挥挥手，接着对麦克白发表他的长篇大论，“大早上的，看点儿喜庆的多好——不然看神秘博士也行，至少Tardis不会欺骗你，但是让人憋气的主人公绝对会。”  
“……虽然但是，我们也不是来争论文学评论的。”亚茨拉斐尔本也只是打发时间，看克劳利来了便把书一合，看一眼时间还不到八点。“该吃早餐了。你一般早上吃什么？”  
“随便，能吃就行。”克劳利一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上弹起来，腰力矫健到亚茨拉斐尔都忍不住想要给他鼓个掌。长腿几步拐个弯消失在厨房，亚茨拉斐尔想了一下，还是紧随其后也跟去了厨房。  
早饭吃得很快。克劳利面前是几片吐司面包、刚切好的番茄配香肠，外加上亚茨拉斐尔几次三番逼迫他喝的姜茶，“一会还要出门，还是喝点热的好——”，而亚茨拉斐尔面前的东西就很有个人特色了：加了几倍奶的茶，一个颇为漂亮的太阳蛋，还有涂了黄油的面包片。往嘴里塞东西的动作迅速且漂亮，亚茨拉斐尔埋头苦吃，时不时抬头瞅一眼对面的克劳利有没有把姜茶喝掉。  
克劳利自暴自弃地往嘴里塞着食物，一边塞一边紧闭眼睛拿着手边杯子灌。好不容易看着盘子空了，克劳利抬起头来如释重负，拎起门口的书包和夹克衫，以亚茨拉斐尔从未见过的迅速动作换上，不知情的人还以为他有多爱上学。  
“那么快干什么，”亚茨拉斐尔嘴里还有涂了草莓果酱的面包片，咬字都甜了几分，“着急去学校学习知识吗？”——近墨者黑，跟在克劳利身边久了，连小天使亚茨拉斐尔都学会了损人。  
“换你在家闷了一天试一试，”克劳利凉凉扫了他一眼，“这世界缺了我得多无聊。”  
“我倒不介意在家呆一天，”亚茨拉斐尔擦擦嘴，也站起身来提起门口的书包和大衣，“我觉得看书挺好的。”他真心实意，脸上的诚恳竟让克劳利都失语倒噎自己。“你难道不喜欢看书吗？”  
“要我说多少次我不喜欢读书，带图的除外，如果是听歌看歌词那当我没说。”再次生龙活虎的克劳利除了精神恢复之外，副作用般一同恢复的便是他不肯好好说话的那张嘴。亚茨拉斐尔在背后摇头，颇为遗憾地——还不如他多病两天，至少没精神的克劳利说话能柔软那么些许，虽然也只是些许。江山易改，本性从来不好转移，亚茨拉斐尔十分清楚这一点，也没有强求，只是默默在背后瘪瘪嘴，穿上鞋，跟着他穿过那扇已经走过好几次的大门。  
但他还是不太放心，身后叫住了克劳利，“你确定你真的好了吗？”  
“不然呢？”克劳利转过头，脸上已经戴上了那副从不离身的墨镜，语气不耐烦里难得带了点温柔，“你们的主不是都说天使显灵的比较快吗？”


End file.
